The Player and The Shy Girl
by lonelystar24
Summary: REWRITTEN: Summary: Gabriella Montez is the shy girl. She is a attractive girl. All the boys want her but she won't give them the time of day. On top of that she has 3 protective brothers. Troy Bolton is East Highs player. He gets all the girls. No girl has ever said no to Troy Bolton, but when Gabriella shows up to East High everything changes. Can she change the way Troy acts? Or
1. Chapter 1

**I am so this story is not stolen. Read my profile to find out more info!**

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is the shy girl. She is a attractive girl. All the boys want her but she won't give them the time of day. On top of that she has 3 protective brothers. Troy Bolton is East Highs player. He gets all the girls. No girl has ever said no to Troy Bolton, but when Gabriella shows up to East High everything changes. Can she change the way Troy acts? Or will he still be his player self?**

Its a normal Monday morning at East High School. Troy Bolton is at his locker talking to, his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"So I was thinking we could have a party on Friday." Chad says.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Hmmm. I dunno." Chad says.

"Chad, buddy, next time think before you.." Troy stops mid sentence when he sees the most beautiful Latina girl ever. She had long brown wavy hair that cascaded down to her back. She was wearing an tanktop and skinny jeans that were tucked into her boots. She was flawless.

"Before I what?" Chad asked.

"Dude, hot chick at 12:00." Troy says.

Chad looks down the hall and sees the beautiful Latina walking down the hall. All eyes are on her. "Damn."

She walked up to Troy.

"So you couldn't resist me, sexy?" Troy said.

"Um actually your standing in front of my locker." She says.

"Oh." Troy says and laughs awkwardly. He moves to the side so she can open her locker. She starts putting stuff inside.

"So, maybe I can take you out later? You know show you around town." Troy said.

"No." She said, still putting stuff in her locker.

"Great so I-Wait what?" Troy asked surprised.

"No." she said. She shut her locker and walked away.

"Alert the media, Troy Bolton has been rejected." Chad said.

"Shut it Chad." Troy said as he hit his friend at the back of the head.

The bell sounds and everyone heads to homeroom. The Latina went to her homeroom with three boys behind her. These three boys are her brothers, Joe, Nick and Kevin. They already go to East High. Joe,18, is the funny one and on the Basketball team. Nick,17, is also shy and also the twin to Gabriella, and is on the Soccer team and Kevin,18, is a brainiac just like his sister and is on the Football team. They sat down near each other. Ms. Darbus took the attendance.

"Okay everyone it seems that we have another Montez joining us at East High. Gabriella please stand up and tell us about yourself." Ms. Darbus said.

Gabriella stood up shyly. "My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 17. My brothers are Joe, Kevin and Nick. Nick is my twin. Thats pretty much it I guess." she said and sat down.

"Alright, does anyone have any question for Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus said. Drake, Captain of East Highs Football team, raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Johnson?"

"Gabriella, why are you so sexy?" he asked. Joe, Kevin and Nick glared at him. Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Detention, Mr. Johnson." Ms. Darbus said.

The bell sounded signaling the end of homeroom. Everyone got up and went to their next class. Classes flew by and now it was time for lunch. Gabriella made 3 new friends. Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay. They asked her if she wanted to sit with them at lunch. She agreed. She walked into the Cafeteria. The cafeteria fell silent. Guys were checking her out. Even guys with girlfriends were checking her out. This made the girls scold her.

"Gabriella, over here." Sharpay said. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and sat down. Everyone was still looking at her. She took out her phone and text Joe.

_Everyone is staring at me. Especially the guys. Its creeping me out. XD – Ella_

Joe got the message and stood up. "STOP STARING AT MY SISTER."he yelled. Everyone resumed to what they were doing. He texted her back.

_Better? - Joe_

She texted him back.

_Thanks bro. Your the best. Luv ya-Ella_

He got the message and texted back.

_No problem baby sis. Luv ya too -Joe_

She read the message and rolled her eyes and out her phone away.

"So Gabriella, how do you like it at East High?" Taylor asked.

" First, please call me Gabi or Gabs or whatever just not my full name, it sounds like I'm in trouble and second East High is great. Well apart from the staring boys."she said.

"Okay. So Gabi you wanna come shopping with me after school?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I gotta go to Joe's basketball practice today." she said.

"Oh yea." Sharpay said.

"But I also need some new clothes. I'll go ask him." she said. She got up and went over to the basketball table where Joe was sitting.

"Hey Joe?" she said.

Joe turned around to face his sister. "Yea Ella?"

"Caniskipyourpracticeandgosho ppingwithsharpayplease?" She said really fast.

"Can you repeat that please? And slowly." Joe said.

"Can I skip your practice and go shopping with Sharpay please?" she said.

"But Ella this is the first practice you get to see me." Joe whined.

"Please Joey?" she said and pulled the puppy dog face on him.

"Ugh fine." Joe said in defeat.

"Thanks Joe." Gabriella said and kissed Joe's cheek and then walked back to the girls.

**Joe's POV**

Once Ella left I turned back around to be faced with stares.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, your sister is totally hot." Jason said.

"Ugh." I groaned and repeatedly hit my head on the table.

**Nick's POV**

I was sitting at the table with some of the guys from my Soccer team.

"Dude, the new girl is so hot." Scott said. No one on the Soccer team knew she was my sister because I didn't tell them. I was the quiet one of the group.

"Hey Nicky." I heard. I turned around and groaned. Only one person could call me that and that was my sister.

"Don't call that. And what do you want Amber?" I said.

"Oh Nicky don't be silly. And I came to tell you I can't wait for our date tonight." she said. I groaned again.

"First, don't call me that. Second I never asked you out and third just get away from me." I said.

"Nick, I know you like me so don't fight it baby." she said.

"When will you learn. I'm not your baby and I don't like you and I never will so stop stalking me." I said/yelled a bit. I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

_'SMACK!_'

and thats what I heard. I looked around and then I saw Ella glaring at Drake.

**Gabriella's POV**

I went back to the table and sat down. 2 minutes later Drake comes over to me.

"Hey sexy why don't you and me go to a closet and have a quickie?" he asked.

_'SMACK'_

I glared at Drake. "You're a disgusting pig."

"Ella!" I heard. I turned around and saw Nick, Joe, and Kevin coming towards me.

"What did he say to you?" Nick asked me.

"He asked me to have sex with him in a closet." I said.

"Listen here Johnson. You stay away from my sister." Joe says.

The bell sounded, signaling it was the end of lunch. I walked to my locker to get my books for my next class.

"So I was thinking about what you said earlier. I must have come on too strong. So how about after school we go get a pizza and we hang out?" I heard. I looked up to be facing the blue eyed boy again. Sure his cute but I don't even know him.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I said.

"The 'no' part. No one, especially girls, tell me no." he said.

"Well this girl just did. Now get out of my sight." I said. He closed my locker and pinned me against it. Then he put his lips on mine. His lips were soft but I don't even know him. I tried to struggle free from him but his grip was too strong. So I bit his lip and then he let of me and stopped kissing me.

"What the hell?" he said.

"I should ask you the same thing. First, I don't know your name. Second, I don't even know you." I said.

"Baby, that can be arranged." he said seductively.

"And so can your face if you don't get away from me." I said harshly. I may be shy but I know how to defend myself.

"Oooh. I like 'em feisty." he said again.

_'SMACK'_.

"I hope you like that to." I said and I walked away.

"You will be mine Gabriella." he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Sharpay and Gabriella were in the mall shopping. They ended up in Urban Outfitter. After that they headed to Hollister, Hot Topic, Zumiez and their last store they went to was Rainbow. After shopping they went to Sharpay's house. They went up to her room and talked.

"So, Gabs I see a certain someone at school has their eyes on you?" Sharpay says.

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy Bolton." Sharpay says.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked confused.

"He has blue eyes hot body?" Sharpay says.

"Oh! You mean that boy that keeps flirting with me like every 5 minutes?" Gabriella said.

"I guess. Do you like him?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't even know him." Gabriella says. She looks at the clock. "I gotta get home. Bye Shar." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Shar said.

Gabriella hopped into her car and drove home. She pulled up in the drive-way about 10 minutes later. She took out her bags from her car and locked her car door. She walked up to her front door,got her key out and opened it.

"Are you stalking me now?" Gabriella asked as she entered her house.

"No." he said.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" Gabriella asked.

"Joe and I were practicing our basketball plays and your Mom invited me to stay for dinner and I said yes." He explained.

"Ok." She walks into the kitchen and puts her bags on the table. Then Joe comes in.

"Whats in the bags?" Joe asked.

"Clothes." she said. She took a sip our her drink.

Joe looks in the bags and his eyes widen.

"You are not wearing this?" Joe says as he pulls a thong out of the bag.

Gabriella eyes widen and mutters "I'm going to kill Sharpay." Gabriella walks over to Joe and grabs the thong out of his hand and puts it back in the bag. She takes her bags and brings them to her room. She came downstairs to see her dad just coming in the house.

"Daddy!" she says and goes and hugs him.

"Hey princess." He says and kissed her on her head. He looked around to see if any of his son's were in the room but his eyes landed on Troy.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Troy Bolton." Troy says as he extends his hand.

"You must be Gabriella's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Mr. Montez say and shakes Troy's hand.

"Daaaad, he's not my boyfriend." Gabriella says. "He's one of Joe's basketball buddy's."

"Oh. Well it's still nice to meet you." Mr. Montez says.

"Same here Mr. Montez." Troy says. Mr. Montez goes upstairs so he can change.

"You know you didn't have to correct him." Troy says seductively.

"Please just stop." Gabriella says.

Troy goes up to her. "Oh, but baby I don't want to." Troy says again seductively.

There's a knock on the door. Gabriella answers it to come face to face with a bunch of guys.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh...um..Can we..uh.." one said.

"Can you what?" she asked.

"Can we see Nick?" another said.

"Sure." she said. "NICK! SOME GUYS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" she yelled. Nick came down the stairs.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Nick asked. He invited them in and they sat on the couch.

"We need to practice that play for the game on Wednesday." Scott said.

"Okay." he turns to Gabriella. "Wanna watch?" he asked.

"Sure, but let me go change. I'll be down in 10 minutes." she says and goes upstairs. She changed into a soccer jersey and short shorts. She put on her shoes and went to the backyard and saw the guys practicing. She sat in between Joe and Troy. They watched as the guys practiced the moves. One guy didn't have good coordination. Nick called a time out and went over to Gabriella.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"I think that guy over there needs to learn more coordination." Gabriella said. Gabriella can also play soccer. Her and Nick use to be on a co-ed team when they were little. Gabriella had to give it up when she went to boarding school.

"That's Matt. He needs help on that. Can you?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Gabriella said. She got up and went over to him. "Your Matt, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well I'm Gabriella. I see you need help on your coordination." Gabriella said.

"Yeah." he said again.

"Ok. Stand up straight and look at me." Gabriella said.

He stood up straight and looked at her. "Ok now close your eyes and take a deep breath." she said. He did what he was told. **(a/n:I dunno why but that helps my cousin when he plays soccer...)**

"Now open your eyes. Release your breath."she said. He did what she said. She placed the ball in front of him.

"Kick." she said simply.

"But how is t-" he started to say.

"Just kick the god forsaken ball already!" she said. He kicked the ball and the ball went straight towards Scott who was far away from them.

"Are you an expert at soccer or something?" he asked me.

"Something like that." she said and went back to where Nick was.

"Thank you Ella." Nick said. He opened his arms to hug her. She took a step back.

"You all sweaty. I'm not hugging you." Gabriella said.

"Come on Ella." Nick said. He took a step toward her and she took a step back.

"Nick. No." Gabriella said. Just then Kevin walked to the backyard and he was sweating like crazy.

"Kevin, help me out here." Nick said as his arms were still open.

"Ella, come give your big brother a big hug." Kevin said and started walking toward her with open arms. Gabriella started running away. Kevin and Nick run after her. They eventually catch her and hug her tightly.

"Ewww." she said as they pulled away from her. She walked back to the house and went up to her room so she can shower. Once she was done she got dressed and headed downstairs.

...An Hour later...

Kevin and Nick were all clean and freshed up.

"Ella, we are sorry." Kevin said.

"Hope you can forgive us." Nick said.

"Only if you give me a hug." she said. They went over to her and hugged her. What they didn't know was this was her plan. She taped 'My sister owns me' on Nicks back and 'My sister owns me 2' on Kevin's back. They pulled apart and Gabriella sat back down on the couch. Kevin and Nick went somewhere else and left Troy and Gabriella to watch T.V.

"That was cruel." Troy said.

"Well they deserved it." Gabriella said.

"What's with girls and sweaty boys?" said Troy.

"Its just that the girl smells all nice and then you sweat boys come and smother her in sweat which is disgusting." she said.

Gabriella and Troy talk about anything for the next 10 minutes.

"Troy can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

"Why aren't you like this more?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"Like usually you would flirt with me but for the past 10 minutes we have a real conversation." she said.

Troy sighed "If I tell you something, do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Ok. When I was 14 I met this most beautiful girl and I was instantly in love with her. We went out for about 2 years. It was summer vacation and me and my family went to California for a couple of days. Me and her would talk on the phone for hours and she would tell me how much she missed me and I told her the same. I decided I would surprise her so me and my family left early. I went straight to her house when I got back. Surprisingly the front door was open so I went inside and went up to her room. I opened her room door to find her having sex with another guy. That really broke my heart. So every since then I always been the player/flirty guy." Troy said.

Troy had a couple of tears coming down his face. Gabriella wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.

"Its gonna be ok Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"Dinner is ready." Joe says.

They go into the dining room and eat dinner. After that Gabriella gave Troy her cell phone number. Troy then went home.

...The Next Day at School...

Troy was getting books out of his locker. Gabriella stepped into the school with her three brothers right behind her. Troy turned and looked at Gabriella. If this was a movie The wind would be blowing and everything would go slowly and a light would be shining behind Gabriella. Joe, Kevin and Nick went their way. Gabriella walked to her locker and smiled at Troy.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Baby. Listen I'm sorry about yesterday and I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight?" Drake said.

"No." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"First, I don't even know you. Second, your a pig. Third, my brothers hate you and Forth, your not my type." she said.

"Ok. First that can be arranged. Second, no I'm not. Third, I don't give two shits about your brothers and Forth, I'm every girls type." he said.

"Well not this girl." she walked away.

"Dude, she knows she wants me." Drake said.

"Dude, no she doesn't. She's to busy fawning over me." Troy said.

"We'll see about that Bolton." he said and walked to homeroom.

Troy walked to his homeroom.

"Hi Troy." a girl said. Troy turned to her and winked at her. She giggled. Troy entered his homeroom and took his seat. The bell rang and Ms. Darbus entered.

"Okay class settle down." she said. It got quiet. "Ok let me take roll." she said.

"Troy Bolton."

"Here."

"Zeke Baylor."

"Here."

"Jason Cross."

"Here."

"Chad Danfoth."

"Here."

"Sharpay Evans."

"Here."

"Ryan Evans."

"Here."

"Drake Johnson."

"Here."

"Amber Klan."

"Here."

"Taylor McKessie."

"Here."

"Gabriella Montez."

"Here."

"Joe Montez."

"Here."

"Kevin Montez."

"Here."

"Nick Montez."

"Here."

"Kelsi Nielson."

"Here."

"Okay. You can talk amongst yourselves." she said. Everyone got up and went over to whoever.

"So Gabs, do you plan on joining any teams?" Kelsi asked.

"Maybe cheerleading or girls soccer." she said.

"Is soccer the only sport you play?" asked Taylor.

"No. I play Football,Basketball,Tennis, and Volleyball." she said.

"Wow." the girls said.

"So basically your a girl version of your brothers." Sharpay said jokingly. The all laugh.

"So your Nick's sister?" Amber asked.

"Umm yeah." Gabriella said shyly.

"I'm his girlfriend. My names Amber."she said.

"Really? I've heard nothing about you." Gabriella said. Amber looked shocked and stalked over to Nick.

"Niiicky! Why don't you talk to your family about me? We're in love!" she said to him. Nick looked at her like she had two heads.

"Amber, we are NOT together. You're a crazy physco who needs to leave me alone." he said to her in a calm voice. She looked like she was about to cry and walked over to her friends. Gabriella giggled as she watched the scene unfold. Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand.

"Gabs, whats that?" Sharpay said, pointing to her left hand. Gabriella looks at her hand.

"Oh. Its a ring." she said.

"YOUR ENGAGED?!" Sharpay said loudly. The whole homeroom class looked at them.

"No!" she said so the whole class heard. Everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"Then what does the ring stand for?" Sharpay asked.

"Its a purity ring. Joe, Kevin and Nick have one too. We all vowed to wait till marriage to lose our virginities." she explained.

"Oh." Sharpay said.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day at the Montez household. Gabriella was in her room listening to music and doing homework.

"El, the football team is coming over to practice. Is that OK?" Kevin asked. Their parents weren't home and they left Gabriella in charge.

"As long as that pig head jerk Drake doesn't bother me." she said.

"OK." he said. A few minutes later Joe came into Gabriella's room.

"Ella, is it OK if the basketball team comes over to run some plays?" Joe asked.

"But Kevin is having the football team over." she said.

"It won't be a problem." he said.

"OK, fine." she said. Joe then left. A few minutes later Nick came in Gabriella's room.

"If this is about the soccer team coming over to run plays then yes they can as long as it won't be a problem cause Joe and Kevin are having their teams over." she said.

"Thanks Gabs." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and left. An hour later the teams were there and now they were arguing.

"We need the backyard." the Montez brothers said in unison. "No we do." they said again in unison. By now everyone in the backyard were arguing about who needs the backyard more.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said but no one heard her. "Hello?" she said again but no one heard her. She went inside and got an air horn. She went back to the backyard and blew the horn. Everyone got quite a looked at the young Latina.

"OK now that I got your attention. Whats the problem?" she asked.

"Kevin is being stubborn. He won't let us have the backyard." Nick said. Then they started arguing again. Gabriella blew the horn again. Gabriella was mad. Only because she was sleeping and now she was awoken from her slumber because of the backyard.

"Nicholas,Front yard. Kevin, you guys can stay here. Got it? good" she said. She walked back up to her room mumbling words like 'Stupid brothers' or 'Waking me up for the backyard'. They did what they were told. 2 hours later they all came inside cause Gabriella had food all set for them. She made sandwiches. She took her sandwich and went to the living room and sat down and started watching Degrassi. Joe, Kevin, Nick, Troy, Drake and some other guys came in and sat down. The others sat in the kitchen or outside. Troy sat on Gabriella's right side and Drake sat on Gabriella's left side. The voices on the tv are the only thing you can hear.

"_Wait wait wait wait wait! Peter might actually be OK at this." Darcy says after seeing Peter do a hand stand at the Spirit Squad tryouts._

"_Ugh. 'OK' is not a Peter word. Try, um, psycho, serial killer-y, uh, Satanic, in your language." Manny says._

"_I'm right here, Manny. I do have ears, you know." Peter says._

"_Oh, so it's just a soul you're missing?" Manny says._

Drake puts his hand on Gabriella's knee. She pushes his hand off. He puts his hand on her inner thigh. Gabriella gets up and goes and sits on the floor.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing_

"Hello?" Gabriella says.

"Hey girl. How is it in New Mexico?" the answer came.

"Hey Brit. New Mexico is great. How is it at PCA?" she said. She got up and went and sat on the stairs.

"Its great. Everyone misses you." Brittney says.

"Everyone?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, even Calvin too. He talks about you all day and frankly its getting annoying." said Brittney.

"As if. If he really missed me he would have called me." said Gabriella. Just then she got another call. "Speaking of Calvin. Hold on OK Brit?"

"OK." she said. Gabriella switched to the other line.

"Hi Calvin." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabs. I miss you so much. Sorry I couldn't call earlier its just that I was trying to find the words to say to you. But I guess I found the words since I'm talking to you, but before I didn't cause I wasn't talking to you. You know what I'm going to shut up." Calvin says. Gabriella giggles.

"Same o' rambling Calvin." Gabriella says. Gabriella looked over at the boys to find them staring at her. "What?" she asked them.

"Nothing." they all said.

"Gabs, who was that? Are you cheating on me?" Calvin says.

"Cal, we broke up. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Get over it." Gabriella said. "I'll call you later Cal, bye." she said and switched back to the other line. "Hey Brit, I'll call you later OK?"

"OK." she said and they hung up.

"Who in the world is Calvin?" Kevin asked.

"My ex." she says simply. She really didn't want to talk to them. She was still kinda mad at them. Joe, Kevin and Nick got up and went to the kitchen.

"Well if he's your ex then I can be your next." Troy says. Gabriella was shocked.

"Ugh. Your a pig." she says.

"But I'm your pig, baby." Troy says.

"Dude!" Joe said in a disgusting tone.

"Whatever." she says.

The next day. Everyone was in class. Joe, Kevin, Nick, Gabriella, Troy, Drake, Amber, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Ryan and some other people were in Drama class.

"OK, class today we are going to be acting as each other. Troy, Gabriella your up first." Ms. Darbus says. They walk to the front of the class. "Go." she says.

"Come over here and give daddy a kiss." Gabriella says in a manly voice. This made some girls giggle.

"Oh, but Troy I don't even know you." Troy says in a girly voice.

"Oh, but baby that can be arranged." Gabriella says in a manly voice.

"Ugh. Your a pig." Troy says in a girly voice.

"But I'm your pig, baby." she says in her manly voice. The class laughs. They sit down.

"OK, Nick and Amber go up." Ms. Darbus says. They got up.

"Nicky, I can't wait for our date." Nick says in a girly voice.

"Amber, I don't like you so leave me alone." Amber says in a manly voice.

"But Nicky, I know you like me so don't fight it." Nick says in a girly voice.

"First, don't call me that and Second, I don't like you so leave." Amber says in a manly voice. They class clap and they sit down.

"OK, Sharpay and Chad go up." she said. They go up.

"All I wanna do is shop and shop and shop." Chad says in a girly voice.

"All I think about is food and basketball." Sharpay says in a manly voice.

"Oh, Zekey poo why don't you be a doll and do everything I say." Chad says in a girly voice. The class laugh. They sit down. Everyone went up.

A few classes passed and now its lunch time.

"Hey, Gabriella come sit with us." Amber said.

"No, sit with us." a girl named Tammy said. Gabriella ignored all the people and went and sat with Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay.

"Whats going on Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing much. What about you guys?" she asked.

"Fine." they said.

"You look tired Gabs." Kelsi states.

"I'm kinda tired. Yesterday my brothers had their teams over and I was sleeping and they started arguing and I woke up and screamed at them and then last night I could barely sleep." she says.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I was thinking of some stuff." she says.

"Yea, stuff like Troy." Sharpay says.

"Shar, don't start." Gabriella says.

"Sorry." Sharpay mumbles.

"But really, whats going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." she says.

...With Joe,Kevin and Nick...

"Do you think Ella is still mad at us?" Kevin asked.

"Yes she is." Nick says.

"You guys goofed." Joe asked.

"Shut it, Joseph." Nick says. Joe rolled his eyes.

"What are y'all going to do?" Joe asks.

"I dunno. Maybe we should apologize." Kevin says.

"Yeah, but lets do it at home." Nick says.

"Alright." Kevin says.


	4. Chapter 4

That day went by fast. Gabriella waited by Joe's car, since Joe was the one who dropped then all off to school. She saw Joe, Nick and Kevin walking to towards the car. Joe unlocked the car door and they all got in. The car ride home was silent.

Joe pulled up in the drive-way. Gabriella opened the car, stepped out, and slammed the car door. She went into her house and ran up to her room. Joe, Kevin and Nick watched her run. For some reason they knew something was wrong with their sister. And they wanted to know.

**Gabriella's POV**

I ran up the stairs to my room. Today was a hectic day. First, there was Troy being a jerk. I don't know what has gotten into Troy lately. I mean one day we were just laughing and talking and having a great time and the next he's back to the pig headed jerk. I like Troy but not the player Troy. I like the sweet,caring Troy. Then there's Drake trying to harass me everyday. Ugh! I can't take it anymore. I think I might want to go back to PCA.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella walked down the stairs still thinking if she wanted to leave East High and go back to PCA. She walked in the kitchen and found Nick and Kevin sitting by the island. She totally ignored them and went to the fridge and took out a bottle of Gatorade. Gabriella looks at her brothers and sighs. They looked liked lost puppies. _'How could I be so mean to my brothers. I mean it was technically my fault.' _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Gabriella?" Kevin said timidly.

"Yeah?" she says.

"We're sorry. We should have handled it instead of you waking up from your slumber just for you to sort things out." Nick said.

"We are truly truly sorry." Kevin says.

"How can we make it up to you?" Nick says.

"You can spend the whole entire weekend with me. On Saturday we go bowling after bowling we go laser tagging. Then on Sunday we do anything you guys want. How does that sound?" she said. She giggles at there faces.

"But I thought you were mad at us?" Nick asked.

"Yea, well I got over it when I came down here and you guys looked like lost puppies." She says.

...Next Day..(Thursday)

Gabriella, Joe, Nick and Kevin walked into East High like they owned it. They all had sunglasses on. They walked to their lockers.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked to my locker and put in my combination. I finally opened my locker and put my sunglasses on top of my head. All of a sudden my locker slammed shut and I was pinned against it. Then someones lips were pressed against mine. My eyes were still open and the person who was kissing me was the one and only, Drake Johnson. I did the only thing that came to mind. I kneed him where the sun don't shine. He then fell to the floor.

"Serves you right, Jerk." I said. I opened my locker back open and took out my books for my next class. I then closed my locker and went to homeroom. _'Thats one strike. Two more and I'm out of here.'_ I thought.

"Hi Gabriella." I heard. I looked at the person and there was the second biggest jerk. Troy Bolton.

"Hi Jerk." I said and continued my way to homeroom. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew it was Troy.

"What do you want Troy?" I said without turning around.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked me.

"I should ask you the same thing Troy." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. I stopped and turned to him.

"The other day you weren't like this. What happened?" I asked.

"Gabriella, I can't let people know that I'm like that. They all see me as the player." Troy said.

"Maybe if they knew about your sensitive side then they wouldn't care." I said.

"This is high school Gabriella. Not some stupid boring boarding school." Troy said. He sounded angry.

"Who gives a crap Troy. Teenagers are teenagers. It doesn't matter if they go to a boarding school or a regular school." I said.

"Well teenagers here at East High don't want a weak basketball captain. The want a basketball captain who can take charge and not show weakness." he said.

"Well then East High is a load of crap." I said. Well I guess that hit Troy's button cause the next thing I knew I was on the floor. You guessed it. TROY BOLTON SLAPPED ME! Kids in the hallway gasped. Some saying 'Troy Bolton hit a girl' or 'He just hit a Montez' or even 'Wait till Joe, Nick and Kevin hear about this.' Tears were falling. I looked up at Troy. I guess he just realized he slapped me cause his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Gabriella, I di-" he started but I got up and ran to the girls bathroom. I looked in the mirror and there was a huge hand print on my left cheek. _'THATS IT IM GOING BACK TO PCA!'_ I screamed in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I washed my face. I looked in the mirror. The hand print was gone cause it was replaced with a bruise. He must have hit me hard. The late bell rang. I walked out of the bathroom and head to homeroom. _'I'm going to be getting a lecture from Ms. Darbus today.'_ I thought. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Ms. Montez your late." she said and then gasped. "Dear, what happened to your cheek?" I looked at my brothers their fist were clenched. I then looked at Troy. He shot me a don't-tell-her look. I turned to Ms. Darbus.

"I ran in to someone's hand?" I said. More like a question. I wasn't lying.

"Just take your seat." she said. I sat down in my seat. I took out my phone secretly and text Joe, Kevin and Nick.

_Troy slapped me...I'm going back to PCA... -Ella_

"WHAT?!" they said.

"Mr. Montez, Mr. Montez, and Mr. Montez. Whats with the sudden outburst?" Ms. Darbus said.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." they said. She then went on with her lesson. I looked at them and gave them a sad smile. Then a piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

**I'm sorry for slapping you Gabriella. -Troy**

I tore it up. I didn't want to hear his lame excuse. The bell rang and Everyone rushed out. I got up and exited the class room. I was then pulled aside by my brothers.

"Why?" Nick said.

"I'm tired of all these boys staring at me. And after what Bolton did to me I will not stay here." I said.

"But we don't want you to leave Ella. You decided to go to an academy since you started middle school. We barley get to see you when you were at PCA." Joe said. I sighed.

"Can you talk about this at home? Please?" I said. They nodded.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

**..Later that day...** (at the Monez house hold in Gabriella's room)

The Montez siblings were arguing. Lucky for them their parents were still at work.

"I'M NOT STAYING AT EAST HIGH." Gabriella screamed.

"YES YOU ARE CAUSE WE AREN'T GOING TO LET YOU GO AGAIN." Nick screamed. If they were at school then everyone would be shocked at Nick's outburst. Gabriella stayed quite. While she was at PCA she had missed her brothers a lot. She didn't want to leave them again. That's why she was at East High in the first place. She needed her brothers with her.

"Please, please, please Ella Bella. Don't go." Kevin begged while on his knees crying. He loved is sister a lot. Gabriella looked around the room trying not to make eye contact with her brothers because if she did she would just break down and cry.

"I'm doing this for my own good. And I'm doing this for you guys. Now you won't have to threaten any guys anymore." she said.

"El, we always wanted to do something like this. We haven't been in your life as much for 5 years." Joe says. She sighs.

"Then come to PCA with me." she says. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you nuts? We can't leave Albuquerque. We have been here since we were born." Joe says. Gabriella sighs again.

**...With Troy...**

Troy was throwing a plastic basketball in the air while he was laying on his back on his bed.

"Troy, Your friends are here to see you." his mom said. Chad, Zeke, and Jason entered his room.

"Hey dude." Jason said.

"Hey." Troy said still throwing the ball up and down.

"Whats wrong Troy?" Chad said. "You haven't been this depressed since..well you know." Troy stop throwing the ball and sat up.

"You really like her don't you?" Zeke asked.

"I do. I mean when I'm with her or around her I just feel like myself. But when other people are around I have to be my player self." he said.

"Do you really think anyone cares about that? I rather have the old Troy Bolton back. I'm sure everyone would want that too." Chad said.

"Gabriella said the same thing." Troy said. He sighed.

"Well this has to be a wise girl." Zeke said.

"And a hot one too." Jason says. Zeke slapped Jason at the back of his head. "Ow."

**...Back with the Montez siblings...**

Gabriella was trying to convince her brothers to go to PCA with her and they were convincing her to stay at East High.

"I'll think about it." she says in defeat. Her brothers sighed in relief. They walked out of her room. They walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you really think she is thinking about staying?" Nick asked.

"Maybe." Kevin said.

**..The Next Day at School..**

Gabriella walked to her locker. She put in her combo and opened it. Once it opened a note fell out. She picked it up and read it.

_Meet me in the gym during lunch please?_

_- Troy._

She sighed and put the note back in her locker. She walked to her homeroom. A few hours later it was time for lunch. Gabriella walked to the gym to find Troy holding a guitar.

"What is this Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"No laughing OK." he said.

"Ok." she said. Troy started playing the guitar.

_**Something about the way you shine  
When the lights go out, I wanna make you mine  
Something bout the way it seems,  
your always here in my dreams  
When theres no one there,no I'm not scared  
but I'm in love  
with you.**_

Troy stopped playing and singing. He looked Gabriella in the eye.

"I mean every word of that song Gabriella." he said. He got up from the bleachers and set the guitar down. He walked over to her. "I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I..uh..I..." she stuttered. Troy kissed her passionately. To his surprise she kissed back. A few minutes later air was needed so they pulled away.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." she said. He smiled and kissed her again. They pulled away and walked to the cafeteria. They entered and all eyes were on them. Whispers were heard.

_'Is that Troy Bolton with Gabriella Montez?'_

_'Didn't he slap her?'_

_'They are not going to last.'_

_'That bitch stole my man.'_

Gabriella cringed at that on. She looked at her brothers. Their eyes full of hate and betrayal. Their little sister was holding hands with Troy Bolton. Joe was the first one to speak in the cafeteria.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Juanita Maria Montez, what the heck are you doing with him?" he screeched. Gabriella winced. Joe had never said her full name unless he was mad at her. Gabriella never liked it when someone called her by her full name. Joe walked up to them with Nick and Kevin behind him.

"Well, I..uh..Troy is my boyfriend now." she said. Everyone gasped.

"After what he did to you Gabriella?" Nick said.

"He apologized. With this amazing song he wrote." She smiled up at Troy.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Juanita Maria Montez, we will talk at home." Kevin said. They turned around.

"I don't want to talk about at home Kevin Alejandro Julio Montez." she said. She was angry at how her brothers would get so worked up about her having a boyfriend. Her brothers turned around at her sudden out burst.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You heard me. Why are you guys getting so worked up about me having a boyfriend." she replied.

"We will answer that when we get home." Joe said.

"I want to know now Joseph Miguel Armando Montez." she said.

"Gabriella, chill." Nick said.

"Don't tell me to chill Nicholas Antonio Juan Montez." she said. She then stormed out of the cafeteria. Boy was this a day to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**..Later that day..** (in the Montez house hold)

"I don't know why they are getting so worked up about it Slater." Gabriella said in her phone.

"Maybe because they care about you and don't want you do get hurt." Slater responded. Slater was like a big brother to Gabriella at PCA. They went out but it didn't feel right cause they had and sister/brother bond not a girlfriend/boyfriend bond.

"I guess your right Slater, but they were really upset. I dunno if it was because they thought he was using me or the fact that he slapped me." she said.

"Well you- Wait a minute this guy slapped you?!" he said getting all protective.

"Calm down Slater." she said.

"Oh wait 'till I tell Jesse and Zach about this." he said.

"Don't you dare tell any of them about this Slater. Especially Jesse. I swear she will take the first plane down here just to tell him off." she said.

"Okay, Okay. I won't tell." he said.

"Ella! Dinner's ready." Greg Montez said to her.

"I gotta go Slater." she said to him.

"Alright. Bye Gabs." he said.

"Bye." she said and hung up her phone. She walked down the stairs. _'This is going to be a quite dinner'_ she thought. She walked to the dinner table and sat in her usual spot which was next to Joe. Across from her was Nick and Kevin. And on either side was their parents. They dug in to their food. It was silent.

"So how was school today?" Maria Montez asked.

"Very interesting." Kevin said while glaring at Gabriella. Greg caught Kevin glaring at Gabriella.

"Kevin, why are you glaring at your sister?" Greg asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell, Gabriella." Kevin said still glaring at her. Gabriella looked up and glared back. She looked at her Dad.

"Daddy, Joseph, Nicholas and Kevin were being mean to me today at school because Troy is my boyfriend." she said.

"Why don't you want your sister to date Troy. He is a nice boy." Greg said. He took a sip of his drink.

"Well the other day Troy slapped Gabriella." Joe said. Greg almost chocked on his drink.

"He did what?!" he screeched.

"But daddy he apologized to me." she said.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE PROPOSED TO YOU. YOU WILL NOT SEE THIS BOY." he yelled.

"BUT DAD I LOVE HIM." she said with tears in her eyes.

"GABRIELLA ELIZABETH JUANITA MARIA MONTEZ, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU." he said.

"Fine, how about three. I HATE YOU." she said and ran up to her room.

"Would it kill you guys to at least have a boyfriend. He did apologize to her." Maria said. She got up and went to the kitchen. Joe, Kevin, Nick and Greg felt guilty. An hour later Joe went to Gabriella's room. He opened the door and walked in.

"Ella?" he said.

"Get out." she said.

"Bu-" he said.

"GET OUT." she screamed. She picked up one of her stilettos and threw it at him. The heel of it hit his cheek and made a cut.

"Ow." he said. He walked out of her room and went to his.

**..The Next Day..**

Gabriella woke up the next morning. Her eye's were red and puffy. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. After that she put on some sweat pants and a tank top. She put her hair into a messy bun and put on some Nike's. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mami." she said and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Morning Ella." her mother responded. Gabriella turned to her father and brothers.

"Morning Joseph, Kevin, Nicholas, Father." she said.

"Mornin'" they said.

"Alright kids time for you to go to school." Greg said. "Kevin, I want you to drive your brothers and sister to school today."

"Okay, Mom." he said. Maria kissed her children on the forehead goodbye. Kevin got into the driver's seat, Gabriella got in to the passenger seat and Nick and Joe got into the back. Kevin put the key in the ignition and backed out the drive way. The car ride to school was silent. Once Kevin pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, Gabriella hoped out and slammed the door shut. She walked into East High. Eye's were on her. She walked to her locker and opened it. While she was taking books from her locker two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey babe." he said and kissed her on her cheek. Gabriella tried to hold back tears. She unwrapped his arms from her waist and pushed him away. She closed her locker and walked away.

"Gabriella?" he said. He ran up to her. "Hey, whats the matter?"

"I can't see you anymore Troy." she said.

"What? Why?" he said.

"My dad forbids it. I'm sorry Troy." she said and walked to homeroom. Troy stood their looking lost. People were staring.

"What?!" he barked. They all resumed to what they were doing. Today is going to be a hectic day.

**..With Joe..**

"Dude, what is that on your face?" Jesse, another basketball player and also one of Joe's best friend's, said.

"Nothing." Joe said. James, another basketball player and also Joe's other best friend, came over.

"Hey Joe, Jesse." he said.

"Hey." they said. James looked at Joe's face.

"Joe, what happened to your face?" James asked.

"Nothing happened." he said.

"Doesn't look like nothing." James said.

"Just drop it OK?" Joe said. Silence fell between them.

"Sooo ready to go through the day as The Triple Jets?" Jesse asked. The three boys were known as The Triple Jets because all three of their names start with a J and so East High student body put threat and the letter J together so it was Jets.

"I'm ready if you are." Joe said. The three boys walked down the hallway to homeroom.

**..In homeroom..**

"OK class today Cheerleading try-outs will be held in the gym during lunch along with Basketball practice. That's all. You may talk amongst yourselves." said. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi walked over to Gabriella.

"So Gabs are you going to try-out for cheerleader?" Taylor asked.

"Yea." she said.

"Gabs are you OK?" Kelsi asked.

"Yea I'm fi-" she started but never got to finish. Something so horrible stopped her from finishing her sentence. And that something was Troy. But it wasn't the fact that he was looking horrible but the fact that he was kissing another girl. Yes, Troy Bolton was kissing another girl. And that girl happened to be Amber Klan. Yes THE Amber Klan. The one that says she's Nick's girlfriend. Gabriella just stared at them. She got up and ran out.

"GABS!" yelled Taylor. She ran after her. By now the class looked around and saw why Gabriella ran out. Troy was still kissing Amber.

"Mr. Bolton and Ms. Klan detention for public display of affection." Ms. Darbus said.

**..With Gabriella..**

She was running down the hallway crying.

"GABS...GABI...GABRIELLA WAIT!" Taylor yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." she said. Gabriella ran out of the school with Taylor a few feet away. Taylor than stopped to catch her breath. She was bending over with her hands on her knee's. She looked up and saw a speeding car heading towards Gabriella.

"GABRIELLA WATCH OUT!" she screamed. Gabriella looked at the car. She was like a deer caught in head lights. The next thing you know...BOOM! She got hit.

"GABRIELLA!" Taylor cried. She ran over to where Gabriella was. Blood ozzing everywhere. The car that hit her drove off. Taylor took out her phone and dialed 911.

"911 whats your emergency?" came through the phone.

"My friend..She's b-been hit b-by a car." Taylor said trying to control her sobs.

"OK, where are you located?" said the rep.

" In front of East High. P-please hurry." she said.

"OK. We are sending the ambulance and police over there." the rep said. They hung up. Taylor picked up Gabriella head and rested it on her lap, not caring that blood was getting on her.

**..Inside the school..**

The bell hasn't rung yet. Everyone is waiting for it to sound but nothing happened.

"What is wrong with the bell today?" Ms. Darbus said. Just then the P.A went off.

"Pardon the interruption teachers and students but due to something happening outside of this school the bells will not be sounding. So no one is allowed to leave the class room's that they are in. That is all." said the principal. Everyone in the whole entire school groaned. Half an hour later the door to Ms. Darbus' room opens. Two policemen stand there. One walks in the class room.

"Sorry to barg in like this but we need Joe Montez, Nick Montez and Kevin Montez to come with me please." the policemen said. Joe, Nick and Kevin got up and walked out the door with the policemen.

"Whats going on?" Nick asked.

"Its your sister. She's been hit by a car." the policemen.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"We are going to take you to the hospital were your parents and your sister's friend, Taylor, is there." the policemen said.

"What about my car?" Kevin asked.

"We will have it brought to the hospital." the policemen said. They all piled into the police car and went to the hospital. Not expecting what to hear about their sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin, Joe and Nick ran into the waiting room where there parents and Taylor were. Maria was crying her eyes and Greg was comforting her. Taylor just sat there staring at the ground. Kevin walked over to his parents. Joe sat down and Nick went over to Taylor and sat there with her. All of them waiting for the news of Gabriella. A few hours later a doctor came out. Joe got up from his seat and went to the doctor. His family and Taylor right be hind him.

"Is she Ok?" Joe said.

The doctor looked at him. "She's fine. Just a few broken bones here and there. She's gonna have to stay her A Little Bit Longer. You can go see her. She's in room 437." They all went to Gabriella's room.

"Hey Gabs. How you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Like I just got hit by a car." she said.

"Well I'm glad your alright." Taylor said. "I should get back to school. See you after school Gabs. Bye."

"Bye Tay." she said. As soon as Taylor left tension grew in the air of the Montez family. None of them knowing what to say. I mean who would after your dad bans you from seeing your one and only love and your brothers being dumbheads.

"Well I'm glad your alright sweetie." Greg said.

"Don't call me that, Father." she said while glaring at him.

"Ella, this has to stop." Joe said. He went up to her and touched her cheek.

"Don't touch me." she said and slapped Joe's hand away.

"Gabriella, we would do anything for you so you won't be mad at us." Greg said.

"Anything?" she said.

"Yes. Anything." he said.

"Fine. I want Troy back." she declared.

"No. I told you, you will never see this boy." Greg barked.

"You said I can have anything." she said.

"Yea, but except him." Greg said.

"But Dad I love Troy." she replied.

"Gabriella I'm done with this subject." he said.

"And I'm done with you." she declared. "You are no longer my father. Now can you guys leave." They left her there.

* * *

Everyone was talking about what happened this morning. It was lunch time now and the Cafeteria was buzzing. Taylor was mad ever since she step her foot back into school. She was going to have a little chat with Troy Bolton. She walked up to the basketball table and slapped Troy across the face.

"What the hell?" he screeched. Everyone was staring at them.

"You have some fucking nerve Bolton." she growled.

"What the hell are your talking about McKessie." he replied.

"Because of your little make out session wit that slut Amber, Gabriella ran out the school and guess what happened? She got hit by a fucking car." she said. Troy was in utter shock. The love of his life got hit by a car and it was his fault. Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"Damn it." Troy screeched.

* * *

Gabriella has been released from the hospital. She still hasn't talked to her brothers or her father. Troy, Joe, Kevin and Nick have been playing poorly in their games. The school really was angry but they didn't even know what was going on. Some are saying its Gabriella's fault, cause she broke up with Troy.. Others are saying its her brothers fault, cause they heard that they banned her from seeing Troy.. And the rest are blaming Troy because he was the one that drove her into getting hit by a car. Everyone was going to class. But 5 students didn't know that they were on there were to a stare competition. Gabriella was walking down the hall but suddenly stopped when she saw Troy coming the way she was at. Obviously he noticed her and he stopped too. They just stared at each other neither of them breaking their gaze. Then Joe and Nick were coming from the eastside hall and they stopped and looked at Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella noticed them. The all stared at each other. Then Kevin was coming from the westside of the hall and he stopped and looked at his siblings and Troy. The all stared at each other. All was silent. A few mintues later the late bell rang but none of them noticed. They were just staring and staring. Then a teacher see's them.

" Montez, Montez,Bolton, Montez, Montez. Detention now get to class." the teacher said. They all went to there classes. All thinking the same thing.

_'Detention will be something else.'_

**...Later that day in detention...**

Gabriella just walked in. She saw Troy, Joe, Kevin and Nick already there. She sat down at a seat.

"I'm going to be going to file some papers. I expect all of you to be quiet and don't move." said the teacher and left. Gabriella put her head down and silently cried to herself. Even though she was crying silently you could still hear her. Then her phone started to vibrate in her bag. She looked at it.

_New message from Troy-Boy._

She flipped her phone up, pressed the view button and started to read.

_Are you Ok? -Troy_

She decided to text back.

_No. -Ella_

_I'm sorry. :( -Troy_

_Ok -Ella_

_Is that all your gonna say? -Troy_

_Well what do you want me to say -Ella_

_I dunno how about 'im sorry Troy for breaking your heart'. -Troy_

_You don't think that im hurting to Troy? Well for you information I am. Do you know what it felt like when I saw you kiss Amber? I felt horrible. Everything is not about you. So get over yourself. -Ella_

After that Gabriella turned off her phone. She put her head back on the desk. Troy was watching her every move. He really wanted to get back together with her but he knew that wasn't happening.

**..An hour later..**

"Alright you can leave. I hope you learn from this." the teacher said. The got up and left. When Gabriella was walking toward the parking lot, Troy grabbed her by her wrist.

"Let me go Troy." she said with a fake angry voice.

"No. I'm never letting go of you." he said. Then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and passionate. Gabriella, of course, kissed back. They kissed for about 15 mintues until...

"GABRIELLA ELIZABETH JUANITA MARIA MONTEZ. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" the person yelled. Gabriella turned around to the only person she was afaid of when they were mad. And that person was...Her Father.

"Um..I..uh.." she stuttered.

"That's it. Ever since you started this school you have been acting up. I have no other choice but I'm sending you back to PCA. Now lets go." he half yelled. He pulled her by her wrist to the car.

"TROY...!" she yelled but by now she was out of sight.

"Gabriella.." he whispered to himself. Then and there The Troy Bolton had broke down and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Gabriella and her father got home, she ran up to Joe's room. Surprisingly all her brothers were there.

"I hope your happy. Because of you guys Dad's sending me back to PCA." she said while crying. "I HATE YOU." she yelled. She ran to her room, shut the door and locked it. She cried on her bed making her pillow wet. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

**..In Joe's room..**

The three Montez brothers were in shock. They knew their father was mad at Gabriella but was he really mad enough to send you back to PCA. Joe got up and ran down the stairs and found his dad in the kitchen with his mother.

"Dad, please tell me your kidding about sending Ella back to PCA?" he asked.

"You're sending Ella back to PCA?" Maria said.

"Of course I am. I caught her kissing that boy today when I went to pick her up. I told her not to see that boy. Ever since she started going to that school she's been acting up." Greg said.

"But Dad you can't do that." Joe said.

"Yes I can and I will. Now go to your room Joseph." Greg said.

"You know what? Your only doing this so you can protect your little girl from growing up. News flash Dad, Ella isn't a little girl anymore." Joe said and ran up the stairs.

"That boy has his nerve." Greg said.

"Honey, Joe is right. Ella isn't a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman and your just going to accept the fact that she's not your little girl anymore." said Maria and she walked away.

**..A few hours later..**

Its dinner time. Everyone is downstairs except Gabriella.

"Someone go and get Ella. Dinner is getting cold." Maria said.

"I will." Joe said. He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Go away." she mumbled.

"Ella, dinner is ready. Mom said to come down now its getting cold." Joe said.

"I'm not hungry." she mumbled. Joe sighed.

"Whatever." he said. He was about to walk down the stairs until Gabriella had opened her door.

"What do you mean by 'Whatever'?" she asked.

"Just how I said it." he said.

"You aren't going to beg me into coming down for dinner? Or anything?" she asked.

"What's the point. I'm just wasting my breath on telling you stuff that you don't wanna hear from me. So I'm done." he said.

"What do you mean your done?" she asked.

"I'm done being your protective brother. I'm done being the first one you run to when someone hurts you. I'm just done." he said.

"Are you done being my brother and best friend too?" she asked softly. Joe sighed. He turned back to the stairs to walk down.

"I guess I am." he said and walked back down the the dinner table. "She said she isn't hungry." the Montez's started to eat. Once everyone was done eating they washed their plates and went to bed. A few hours later everyone was sleeping. Gabriella was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_..In Gabriella's Dream..._

_She was runnig down the halls of East High. Drake was running after her. She tripped and fell. Drake hovered over her._

"_You know you want this Gabriella. Don't fight it." he said. He got on top of her and kissed her roughly. He started taking off her clothes._

"_No please." she begged. By now they were both naked._

"_Gabriella, don't fight it." he said. He was about to enter her..._

"Gabriella..Gabriella...Ella..Get up." Nick said. Gabriella opened her eyes. Tears running down her face. She grabbed onto Nick and cried.

Shhh. Its Ok. I'm here." he said. He sat in her bed and rocked her back and forth. Gabriella just cried into his chest. He just whispered smoothing words in her ear. Gabriella calmed down.

"Nicky, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I'm so so so so so sorry."She said.

"Its ok Ella." he said.

"I love you Nick." she said. She then bursted into tears.

"Shh. I love you too Ella. Shh." he said. After about a few mintues they both fell asleep at around 3:00 am.

Later that day none of the Montez siblings went to school. They stayed home doing absolutely nothing. Each of them in their rooms. None of them making a sound.

**..In Gabriella's Room..**

She layed on her back looking at the ceiling. She wanted to go talk to Kevin but was to scared. She knew if she went to talk to Joe he would just kick her out. Well at least she had her twin. She got up and went over to her iHome. She searched for a song to listen to. She decided to settle on _Tear Drops_ by _B5._

_I'm not tryna hate.  
You should of known better.  
Better then to let him even get that close.  
(Close enough to break your heart)  
I tried to be there you made it so hard. Oh.  
Should of listened from the jump.  
Instead you tried to stunt.  
I'm the one you want shawty gotta front._

She turned it up a bit. She listened closely to the lyrics.

_You know you're the only one for me.  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be.  
Tears running down your face.  
They form the sea?  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be._

She thought back to what happened yesterday with her and Troy and her Dad.

_I can see the tear drops.  
Falling on your face now.  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be.  
He never really loved you, i came to take his place now.  
(oh)  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be together._

_She hit me on the phone  
i can hear the pain.  
baby it's a shame  
He still playing games.  
I tried to calm her down.  
But she kept on telling me that something's going on.  
You should of never ever let him get your love.  
I swear you gave him something he didn't deserve.  
You know you should of listened but you can't explain.  
Why you going through the same on thing  
You know!_

_You know you're the only one for me.  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be.  
Tears running down your face.  
They form the sea?  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be._

_I can see the tear drops.  
Falling on your face now.  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be.  
He never really loved you, i came to take his place now.  
(oh)  
Why you settle for whatever when we're pose to be together._

_Baby girl look at me.  
I'm so sick and tired of wiping tears from your cheek.  
You say you want to be with me.  
But you still with him so it makes me think. (Yeah)  
Bout the things that you said.  
All the phone calls, and the e-mails that I read.  
The lonely nights in your bed.  
Are you telling me the truth or are you messing with my head?  
So now you want to be with me or should i go now.  
I really wanna roll with you so how.  
Are you gonna handle this.  
You said he treat you wrong, but you love my kiss.  
It's time you tell me whats on your mind.  
Praying to god that you ain't that blind.  
Real love is so hard to find.  
Do You want to shine? it's mine_

_I can see the tear drops.  
Falling on your face now.  
He never really loved you, i came to take his place now._

She sat there letting the words sink in. Then she went over to her iHome and turned it off. She went over to her door and opened it. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. She saw Joe sitting at the table eating cereal. His back was turned to her. She stared at him.

"You know I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head." he said. Gabriella just went to the fridge to get something to eat. She decided to settle for some cereal since she didn't want anything heavy. She got a bowl and a spoon and took out the milk. She took the cereal box off from the table and poured some in her bowl. She closed the box, put the milk into the bowl and then put the cereal in the cupboard and the milk back in the fridge. She sat down at the table where Joe was. Both of them eating their cereal in silence. All you can hear is the spoon knocking against the bowls. Once they were done eating the cereal they drank the milk that was left in the bowl. When they were done Joe had a milk mustache. Gabriella busted out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a milk mustache." she said. Joe wiped it away. He knew it was funny but he didn't want to laugh in front of Gabriella. He put the bowl in the sink and left the kitchen. While he was walking up the stairs he can hear Gabriella crying. He sighed and went straight to his room.

**..With Troy..**

Troy was lying on his bed. He also didn't go to school. He claims that he has a 'stomach ache' but the only ache he has is a heartache. He didn't want to admit it to anyone. Only one thing was on his mind and that was Gabriella. He was wondering if she already let to PCA. Wondering if she was thinking of him. He was just wondering. He decided to go on AIM. He signed on only to see the weridest thing. All the Montez's were on. Also Chad was on too. Chad AIMed him.

_**A/N: Here are the screen names for all of them.**_

_**Number1baller- Troy**_

_**Dudewitthefro- Chad**_

_**smartChicka- Gabriella**_

_**NickIsOffTheChain- Nick**_

_**DjDanger4You- Joe**_

_**Kevin101- Kevin**_

**Dudewitthefro: **Dude y aren't u skool?

**Number1baller:** I'm sick...

**Dudewitthefro: **yea rite. seriously y aren't u?

**Number1baller:** I told u..im sick..n e way y aren't u in class?

**Dudewitthefro: **its free period...duh.

**Number1baller:** oh yea...

_DjDanger4You wants to chat with you._

_Do you accept?_

Troy was wondering if he should. But what if it's important. So he clicked the accept button.

**DjDanger4You:** Is there b-ball practice 2day?

**Number1baller:** I dunno...i didn't go to school...

**DjDanger4You:** Oh ok.

Troy saw that the other chat with Chad was blinking.

**Dudewitthefro:** yea...

**Dudewitthefro:** so hows things with Gabs?

**Dudewitthefro:** dude you there?

**Number1baller: **things wit her are...uh...not good.

**Dudewitthefro:** What happened?

**Number1baller:** I don't wanna talk about it..

_smartChicka wants to chat with you._

_Do you accept?_

Troy automatically clicked accept.

**smartChicka:** ...hey Troy...

**Number1baller:** hey Gabs

**smartChicka:** sooo...

**Number1baller:** yea...

**smartChicka:** I wish I could see u right now

**Number1baller:** me 2 Gabs...i miss you

**smartChicka:** I miss you too Troy...i just wish I wasn't going back to PCA

**Number1baller:** ur not there?

**smartChicka:** no...my dad says im leaving next week...can you promise me 1 thing?

**Number1baller:** oh...and anything

**smartChicka:** promise me that you won't forget me and you will move on when i'm gone?

**Number1baller:** I will never forget u and it will be impossible for me to move on..i love you and only you..

**smartChicka:** I love you too...gtg my dad's home..bye

**Number1baller:** bye

_smartChicka has signed off. SmartChicka will recive your messages when signed back on._

**..In the Montez residence..**

Greg just walked in the door. Maria was already home getting dinner ready. Greg went over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where are the kids?"

"In their rooms." she said. Greg went up the steps and checked on each of his children. When he reached Gabriella's room he didn't turn the knob. He was scared of what she might tell him. He turned around and headed to his room.

**..With Kevin..**

Kevin was sitting on his bed. He wanted to talk to Gabriella so he can tell her everything. As much as he was mad at her for dating Troy, he really wanted his sister back. Kevin thought back to when they were kids. How everytime when they were in elemetery school she would tell him everything.

**..Flashback..**

"_Kevin..Kevin look what I got." a 10 year old Gabriella said while running through the house holding a paper that had an A and a smile face on. She finally reached Kevin and showed it to him._

"_That's great Ella Bella." a 11 year old Kevin said. He picked her up a swinged her around._

"_Ahhh. Kevin put me down." she said while giggling._

**..End of Flashback..**

Kevin had one single tear coming down is face. Kevin then burst into tears. He cried into his pillow. He was unaware that someone was watching him. The person went over to him and sat on the bed. Kevin looked up and saw Gabriella sitting on his bed with tears in her eyes. He sat up still crying.

"Ella.." he said. Gabriella just hugged him and cried. Kevin hugged her back and they both cried together.

"I'm sorry.." they both said. A few mintues later they both calmed down.

"I feel like a girl crying like this." Kevin said while laughing. Gabriella hit in lightly.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with a boy crying." she said.

"So are you going to make up with Nick and Joe?" he asked.

"I already made up with Nick. Joe said he's done with me." she says.

"What do you mean by 'he's done with you'?" he asked.

"He told me he doesn't want anything to do with me." she explained.

"Oh."

"MONTEZ MEETING NOW." Greg yelled. All the Montez's went to the family of them waiting for the bad news to come. They sat down.

"Gabriella?" Greg said.

"Yea." she said.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you. It's just that your my little girl and I don't want to lose you." he said.

"Dad, you aren't gonna lose me. You have to accept the fact that I'm growing up but I will always be your little girl." she said sincerely.

"That's why your staying here." he said.

"REALLY?!" the Montez siblings said except Joe.

"Yes. Really." he said while laughing. Gabriella hugs her father.

"Thank you daddy." she said. She lets go and realizes something. "Uhh, Dad does this mean I can also be with Troy?"

"Yes." he said with a smile on his face. Gabriella jumped up and down and hugged her father again.

"Thank you daddy." she repeated. She ran to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked.

"To tell Troy." she said.

"But it's raining." Maria said.

"I don't care mami." Gabriella said and ran outside in the rain and ran to Troy's house. Once she got to his house she knocked on the door. Luckliy Troy answered it.

"G-Gabriella? What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked.

"I'm not going back to PCA." she said.

"Gabs what about what your dad said." he said.

"Troy, he's letting me stay and be with you." she said with a big smile on her face. Troy looked at her with no emotion. All he did was frown at her. Then her smile dropped. Just then the rain poured harder.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER?" she yelled over the rain.

"GABRIELLA, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY." he yelled over the rain. Tears threatened to fall from her face. She turned and ran.

"GABRIELLA!" he yelled. He ran after her and caught up to her. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO THIS." he captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She pulled away. She hugged him and he hugged back

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." he whispered in her ear. They kissed again but this time this one lasted forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day Joe was in his room playing his guitar and humming some lyrics. He knew he was gonna break down any soon if he hears or sees his sister crying. He loved his sister to death and seeing her cry was tearing him apart. Especially since it was his fault. Lately all he has been doing is writing songs and being moody. As soon as he was done humming some lyrics to the song he just made up he wrote them down in his song book.

"What are you doing?" the person said.

"Writing songs." he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. OK Nick?!" he said with anger.

"OK. Gosh." Nick said and left the room. Joe started playing the part that he just wrote.

_So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause we know that truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could, don't lie_

Joe though about what he just sang. What were they really fighting for? He knew Gabriella loved Troy and that was the truth. So why was he trying to protect her from her love? All these question's running through his head. He put his guitar down and then tuned on his T.V. He flipped through the channels. Nothing was on.

_People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath._

His phone rang through the room. "Hello?"

"Hey Joe. You wanna come to the movies with me and James?" Jesse said.

"Uh I don't know." Joe said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on alright."

"Sure."

"Come in." Joe said. The person entered the room. Joe looked at the person then went back to his phone. "I'll call you back."

"Alright." Jesse said and they both hung up. Joe looked at the person and then looked at the wall.

"Look at me Joe." the person said. Joe kept his eyes at the wall. "Please?" Joe looked at the person.

"What now Gabriella?" Joe said coldly.

"Joe, how long are you going to keep up this act?" she asked.

"What act?" he asked. He knew he was putting up an act but he didn't know it was that obvious.

"The 'I'm-gonna-ignore-my-sister-but-i'm-really-hurting' act."she said.

"It's not an act." he said.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that its not." she demanded. Joe stood up and went up to her, he looked her in the eyes. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I can't." he whispered. He bowed his head and tears started to fall. Gabriella hugged him.

"I'm sorry Ella. I really am." he whispered in her ear.

"Its OK." she whispered. Right then and there she knew everything would be OK.

The next day Joe, Nick, Gabriella, Troy, and Kevin walked into East High with smiles on their faces. They were laughing at something what Joe said. Students around were looking at them weirdly. As they walked down the halls, students started to whisper.

_'What are the Montez' doing with Troy?'_

_'Didn't they all hated each other?'_

_'Didn't Troy and Gabriella break-up?'_

Nick and Gabriella were getting fed up.

"Didn't people teach you not to whisper so LOUDLY?!" they said together and shouted the 'loudly part'. People were shocked. Since when did the quite twins shout? Guess today is a day were everything would change. Joe, Nick and Kevin went to their lockers and Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers. When Gabriella opened her locker a note fell out. She picked it up and read it.

_I will get you Gabriella._

_Bolton is not the only who gets what they want._

_-Drake_

"Wow." she said. She looked up at Troy who had a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." he said still smirking.

"Troy stop it." she said. She turned back to her locker and started to put things in and take things out. Troy looked around and then say Drake leaning against the lockers looking at Gabriella. Troy glared at him. Drake then licked his lips seductively. Troy saw this and got confused. He turned to Gabriella and saw how she was about to bend down. Troy stood at the back of her so Drake wouldn't see her butt. Gabriella bent down and picked up her book. When she stood back up she felt a presence behind her. She tuned around and was met with Troy looking at her.

"What are you doing behind me?" she asked.

"Drake was looking at you." he said. Gabriella looked behind Troy and saw Drake looking at her. Drake smiled seductively. She made a disgusting face and turned back to her locker. When she was done she closed her locker and looked up at Troy.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yea." he said. They walked to homeroom. The felt someone was behind them. Troy turned around.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked.

"Yes I do. You stole Gabriella away from me." Drake said.

"I was never with you." she said.

"Whats going on here?" Joe asked.

"Just this ass over here trying to get to Gabi." Troy siad.

"Listen here Johnson, you stay away from my sister or I swear you won't be able to have kids one day." Joe gritted through his teeth.

"Ha! Like you would hit me. I will make your life a living hell Montez." Drake spat.

"Like you would. There's no way you will be able to touch me." Joe said.

"Wanna bet?" he said.

"I don't make bets I win them." Joe said smirking. But then that smirk was wiped away when Drake punched him right in the jaw and he fell.

"Joe!" Gabriella said. She went to her brother to see if he was OK. "Are you OK?"

Joe spit out blood on the floor. "No." he said. Gabriella got up from the floor. She put her books on the floor and but her bag on the floor. She took off her earrings and gave them to Troy to hold. She kicked of her heels that she was wearing. Joe's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next. Gabriella went to Drake and punched him in the jaw. Drake fell. She got on top of him and started punching him in his face. Drake flipped her over to she was on the floor. Gabriella kneed him in the groin and he got off her. She got up from the floor and started to brush herself off but then her butt was met with the floor. Drake had grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She kicked him and he let go of her. Gabriella was about to punch him but she was pulled off by Nick.

"Ella chill." he said as she was trying to loosen from grip.

"You should have let me punched him again. I would have done some more damage to his ugly face." she gritted through her teeth as she tried to get out of Nick's grip.

"Ella calm down." he said again. After a few minutes she calmed down. Nick still didn't let her go.

"You stupid slut. Your lucky your a girl cause I would have beat the hell out you bitch." Drake spat.

"Let me at him. Let me at him." she said as she tried to get out of Nick's grip again. Troy had put Gabriella's earrings on top of her books and he went up to Drake and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't ever call her that again." Troy gritted through his teeth. Drake got up and left. Nick let go of Gabriella. She went over to her books and put her earrings on and then put her heels back on and picked up her books. She then started to walk in the opposite direction of her class.

"Babe, class is this way." Troy said.

"I know. I'm going to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup." she said and walked to the bathroom.

"Girls." the Four boys said and walked to class.

That day at lunch Joe, Kevin, Nick, Troy and Gabriella were sitting together at lunch. By now everyone was confused. How can 5 people can't stand to be in the same room together since last week be hanging out today? Everyone was staring at them. Whispers started flying around. One of them being:

_' How can a Geek, two basketballers, a footballer and a soccer player be hanging out?'_

"Hey Joe why are you sitting with them? I thought we was going to eat lunch together?" Jesse said.

"Well I wanted to eat with my siblings and Troy." Joe said.

"Can we eat with you guys?" James asked.

"Sure." they all said.

"Hey Gabs can we sit with you guys?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure." she said. Eventually Zeke, Chad, Jason, Nate(Nick's friend), and Josh (Kevin's friend) came over and sat down too. They all got to know each other and stuff. They were just talking about when someone said.

"So Ella I guess you found new friends?" Gabriella turned around and screamed. She got up and went to the person.

"O my gosh A.C, what are you doing here?" she said as she hugged him.

"I can't come visit my friend?" he said.

"Of course you can. But I mean what are you doing here in New Mexico better yet what are you doing in East High?" she asked.

"Well I got transferred here. Also some other people got transferred here too." he said with a smirk.

"Superstar!" the person squealed.

"Diva." she said. She went and hugged the person.

"Kelly, who else is here?" she asked.

"Where's my superwoman?" another person said.

"Right here Hollywood." she hugged the person.

"Can you believe that we are all together again." Kelly said.

"Not really." Gabriella said.

"So superwoman who are those people?" Hollywood or Zach asked.

"Guys this is Jesse, James, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Nate, Josh. My brothers Joe, Kevin and Nick. And my boyfriend Troy." she said. "And guys this is Zach, Kelly, and Slater."

Hi's and Hey's were said. They sat down and talked. The bell rang for last period. The students scampered to their last period witch was only 30 minutes long.

After school they all met up outside of East High.

"So Superwoman what is there to do around here?" Zach asked.

"I'm still figuring that out Hollywood." she said.

"Oh I know. We can go see Disaster Movie." James said. They all agreed. **(A/N: if you haven't seen Disaster Movie then they will be a bit of spoilers in here. The movie was halarious...) **They all went home to get ready. They were all meeting at Muvico.

**... After the Movie...**

"O my gosh that movie was halarious." Gabriella said.

"Yea. I like the part when Princess Gisselle pulled Speed Racer out the car and started shooting him. That was hilarious." Joe said while wiping the tears, from laughing so hard, away.

"I know." Troy said.

"Yea but the funniest part had to be when Hannah Montana gets hit by a meator." Gabriella said while leaning on Troy for support.

"Yea. I like the part when her wig falls off and Kim Kardashian is like 'Hannah Montana is really Miley Cyrus!' and then she wakes up again and says 'No Shit sherlock.' that was hilarious." said Taylor.

"No No. The funniest part had to be Alvin and the Chipmuncks. When Alvin is biting Will's balls and then he's like 'Salty'. That was funny." Chad exclaimed. They all laughed harder. Thats when all of them thought everything would go great. But what the 18 teenagers didn't know was that a pair of hazel eyes were watching them.

"I will have you Gabriella. No matter what." the person says and chuckles.


	10. Chapter 10

_..Drake's POV.._

I'm watching them laugh their heads off. Gabriella will be mine and there's nothing Bolton or her brothers can do about it. I walk out of Muvico and go to my car. I go straight home. Once I parked my car in the driveway I went and opened the door. I stepped in and put my jacket on the coat rack.

"Hey little brother." I heard. Here comes Blake. If you didn't know, Blake is my twin brother. He goes to West High, which I don't see the point in. He always wants to be my rival and not my brother. What an ass.

"Your only older then me by a few seconds." I said.

"2.5 seconds to be exact." he said. He is also smart but is a jock like me. That's the only thing we have in common. We are both jocks.

"Whatever." I said.

"So you found a girlfriend yet?" he asked me.

"No." I said.

"Oh. Your still harassing girls aren't you?" he asked me.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"It kinda is since I'm your brother. But seriously, why do you do it anyway?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." I siad.

"Whatever." he said.

I went up to my room and called up Sam (my best friend) and told him my plan to get Gabriella.

_..End of Drake's POV.._

-  
_..Gabriella's POV.._

Troy and I decided to take a walk on the beach after the movie. Everyone went home. The sun was setting and we were walking along the shore. The water wetting our feet. After a few minutes of walking Troy stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to give you something." he said. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and I felt something on on my finger.

"Open your eyes." he whispered. I opened them and looked at my finger. It was a ring.

"I love you now and forever." I read the inscription. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Baby Brie, please don't cry." he said. I smiled and the tears fell from my eyes.

"These are happy tears Troy. I love you too." I said and I leaned up and kissed him.

This is A Night To Remember.

_..End of Gabriella's POV.._

**.2 days later (monday)**

Gabriella walked into East High with Kelly, Slater, Sharpay, Zach, Taylor and Kelsi. They walked Gabriella to her locker. Only to find someone they least expect.

"What do you want Johnson?" growled Gabriella.

"I want a truce between you and me. I didn't mean to do all those things to you." he said sweetly.

"Cut the act Johnson. No ones buying your bullshit." Sharpay said.

"It's not an act. I'm serious. So what do you say Gabriella, Truce?" he said.

"I dunno..." she said unsure if she should give him a second chance.

"Please?" he said. "I'm begging you." he got on his knees.

"Uh s-sure." she said. He got up and thanked her and then walked away,smirking.

"Gabs, are you nuts?" Taylor asked.

"I think he is willing to be nice." she said. She opened her locker and started putting stuff in and taking stuff out.

"But he's evil." Taylor exclaimed.

"Um can someone fill us in on whats going on?" asked Slater.

"Long story short, Drake use to harass Gabs. And I mean sexual harassment." Sharpay said.

"Sexual harassment? On my Superwoman? Oh I don't think so." Zach said as he was heading the same way where Drake had went.

"Zach, chill." Gabriella said as she pulled him back. "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" she asked.

"Yea. I guess so." Kelsi said.

"But what do you think Troy and your brothers would think about it?" Sharpay asked.

"What would we think about what?" they asked as they approached them. Troy went over to Gabriella and kissed her on her cheek and put his hands on her waist.

"What would you think if Gabs had forgave Drake for what he did to her...Ooops." Kelsi said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" they screeched. By now Troy's hands had dropped from Gabriella's waist.

"He was down his knees begging. What was I suppose to do?" she said.

"Kick him in his face." Kevin said.

"How could you forgive him?" Troy asked.

"I forgave you didn't I?" she asked.

"But that's different. I never sexually harassed you." he said.

"Oh really? What about my first day here at East high. When you pinned me against the lockers and kissed me?" she said. Everyone chuckled.

"Hey! That was when I was still in my player stage. Besides you were hot that day and I couldn't resist." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can you guys at least pretend to be nice to him?" she asked.

"Yea, sure, whatever." they all said. The bell rang and they all went to their class.

"Ok class, today I will assign you a project to do. Choose your partners. I'll come around in five minutes and assign you a project." the teacher said.

"Hey, Gabriella you wanna be partners?" Drake asked. The gang was not in that class.

"Uh sure." she said. The teacher comes to them.

"You two will be doing a Teenage Romance." the teacher said. She walks away.

"What are the odds." Drake mumbles.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing." he covered up.

"Ok so how are we going to this?" she asked.

"How about we make a video. And we will play as a couple." he said.

"Yea that could work. How about we re-enact Romeo and Juliet?" she said.

"Yea. We will make it modern day." he said.

"Yea." she said. She wrote down some ideas. Drake was just starring at her. He smirked. Gabriella wouldn't know what would happen in a few days. Neither would the gang.

"Hey babe." he said.

"Hey." she said and kissed him.

"I missed you all day." he said sincerely.

"Troy its only been one period." she giggled at his sillyness.

"So. A whole hour and fifteen minutes with out you is killer on me. So how was your 3rd period?" he said.

"Uh we got a project to do." she said. She didn't want to tell him about working with Drake.

"Babe, is there something your not telling me?" he asked.

"Uh nooo." she lied.

"Gabriella stop lying to me. You know I hate liars." he said calmly.

"Ok. We got assigned a project to do. We are doing a modern day Romeo and Juliet." she said.

"Oh. Wait who's 'we'? He asked.

"Me and Drake." she whispered.

"Drake? Drake is doing a Romeo and Juliet project with you?" he half yelled.

"Yea." she said timidly.

He sighs and looks at her. "I'll see you when I see you." he said and he walked down the hall.

"TROY!" she yelled. He kept walking and never looked backed.

"Stubborn son of a bitch." she mumbled to herself. Someone behind her gasp.

"Did Gabriella Montez just curse? Oh my gosh someone alert the media." the person said.

"Shut up Sharpay." she said.

"Sorry. So who's the stubborn son of a bitch?" she asked.

"Troy." she said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told him I was doing a project with Drake and he got mad." Gabriella explained.

"Maybe he doesn't want you working with him." Sharpay said.

"Well that's why he's a stubborn son of a bitch." she said.

**..With Troy..**

Troy walks down the hall thinking when someone suddenly grabs him and pulls him in a classroom.

"What the hell?" Troy said.

"Hey Bolton." the person said and smirked.

"Johnson." he replied.

"I hope your ok with me working with your girl. But maybe by the end of this week she'll be my girl." Drake said and smirked again.

"What are you talking about Johnson? My girl wouldn't leave me even for all the money in the world." he said.

"We'll see about that Bolton. I have tricks up my sleeve." Drake said evily.

"Leave my girl alone and no one will get hurt."

"Bolton only two people will get hurt. And one of them is you." he says and walks out the classroom. Troy walks out the classroom and spots Joe. He goes over to him.

"Hey man." Joe says.

"Hey. Listen, Drake is planning something. He's trying to get Gabs. Just watch out when he's at your house. They are doing a project together." he explained.

"Yea. Sure man. I'll keep an eye out for that rat." Joe said.

**A few days later(Thursday)**

"God I'm so tired." Gabriella said as she fell backwards on her bed. Her brothers were not home.

"That makes both of us." Drake said. They were almost down with their project.

"I'm glad this project is almost over." she said.

"Yeah, me too. Hey Gabs are you ticklish?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked skeptically. He didn't reply. He went over to her and started tickling her feet.

"Ahh! Drake stop..." she tried to take her feet away. She then kicked him in he stomach on an accident. He fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh. Drake I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"It's not your fault. It was probably the bruise Troy...I shouldn't say anything." he said lyingly.

"What did Troy did to you?" she asked curiously.

"Well he beat me up. I wasn't suppose to tell you. He told me not to." he said.

"Let me see." she said. She went over to him and lifted his shirt. "Oh my gosh. Troy did that to you?" she said after seeing the blue and black 'bruise' on his stomach.

"Yeah." he said.

"I'm going to get you some ice." she said and left to get the ice. Drake smirks when she leaves.

"Bolton doesn't know whats he is in for." he said.

"Lay down and take off your shirt." she ordered.

"Woah there Montez. Don't get a little frisky now." he joked. He did what he was told.

"Shut up." Gabriella straddled him. One knee on one side of his waist and the other knee on the other side. She gentle put the ice on his stomach. She was going to get up but Drake grabs her hips.

"Drake let go of me." she said.

"Gabriella I want you. I _need _you." he said.

"Drake let go." she said.

"No." he said sternly.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" the person said. Gabriella turned her head around and looked at the person. Her eyes showed sorrow and regret. She looked into crystal sea blue eyes. The eyes that belonged to her boyfriend.

"Troy, its not what it looks like I was-" she stared.

"That's what they all say. How could you do this to me?" he said.

"Troy you have to believe me. I swear I didn't do anything. You know me better then that."she said. She was already off Drake and was heading toward Troy. Drake was just laying there watching.

"You know I though you were different then other girls but I guess I was wrong." he said and left.

"Troy!" she said but he was already gone.

"Well now that Bolton is out of the picture. Come to me." Drake said. She turned around to him with tears in her eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." she yelled.

"But-"

"GET OUT." she growled. Drake picked up his shirt and left. Gabriella closed her door and slide to the floor crying.

**..With Troy..(Troy's POV)**

How could she do this to me? But then again Drake was planning something. I shouldn't be mad at Gabriella but it just brings back old memories. I'm walking down the street with tears running down my face. Then I hear some call my name. I turn around and see who it is. I wipe away my tears.

"What do you want Johnson?" I growled.

"I just wanted to tell you that your girlfriend is great in bed. To bad you won't be getting any." he said to me. I was trying not to punch him in the face.

"Whatever you say Johnson. I didn't even need Gabriella. I was just using her for kicks. She's a ugly fat nerd. She can go jump in a ditch or something. I really don't care for her. I just told her that I did. I was playing her." I said. I know all those stuff isn't true. I 'm just saying that so Drake would get off my back.

**..End of Troy's POV..**

Troy left Drake standing. Once Drake knew Troy was out of sight he smirked. He released the REC button on the tape recorder.

"Bolton wouldn't know what hit him." he laughed evily.

**..The Next Day (Friday)..**

Gabriella walked into school looking horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. Her once bright tanned skin was pale. She wore sweatpants and a tanktop. Her hair was in a messy bun. To sum it up she looked a hot mess. She walked to her locker and a huge envelope dropped out. She bent down and picked it up.

"Hey Gabs." the gang said.

"Hi." she said timidly.

"You look horrible." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay!" Taylor screeched.

"No offense though." Sharpay said.

"None taken." Gabriella replied.

"Whats that?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know." she said. She opened to find a tape recorder. She pressed PLAY and the words of her ex-boyfriend stunned her.

"_I didn't even need Gabriella. I was just using her for kicks. She's a ugly fat nerd. She can go jump in a ditch or something. I really don't care for her. I just told her that I did. I was playing her." _the tape repeated the words. The gang gasp. Gabriella was on the verge of tears. The boy she loves said he was playing her. Gabriella dropped the tape recorder and ran to the bathroom.

"That bastard has his nerve in saying what her said." Sharpay growled. The bell rang through the halls. The sound of sneakers and heels on the floor echoed through the halls. Everyone went to their 1 hour class.

**..Joe's POV..**

Something's wrong with Ella this morning. She seemed to sick and tired. Last night she didn't come down for dinner and this morning she didn't eat breakfast. I'm walking down the halls late for class as always. I have to stop flirting with girls and get my butt to class. I open the door to ' class.

"Wonderful for you to join us Mr. Montez. Please take your seat." she says. I walk to my seat. Nick turns to me and gives me a glare I just ignore him. "Let me take roll." Ms. D says.

"Troy Bolton."

"Here."

"Zeke Baylor."

"Here."

"Jason Cross."

"Here."

"Chad Danfoth."

"Here."

"Sharpay Evans."

"Here."

"Ryan Evans."

"Here."

"Drake Johnson."

No answer.

"Mr. Johnson?" she says once again.

"Guess he's not here." She says and writes down something.

"Amber Klan."

"Here."

"Taylor McKessie."

"Here."

"Gabriella Montez."

No answer.

"Miss Montez?" Ms. D says. I look around and no sign of Ella.

"Guess she's not here." Ms. D says. I'm still looking around.

"Joe Montez."

"Yes Miss?" I look at her. I totally for she was still taking roll. "I mean here."

"Kevin Montez."

"Here."

"Nick Montez."

"Here."

"Kelsi Nielson."

"Here."

"Ok class copy whats down on the board. Once your done with that I want you to read 'The Possibilties Of Evil' on page 182." she explains. I write down whats on the board and when I finished I cracked open the book and started to read. Shocking isn't it? A few minutes into reading this stupid story my phone starts to vibrate.

_I NEED HELP! PLEASE SAVE ME! I'M IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM. PLEASE HURRY JOEY. -Ella_

My eyes widen at the text. Ella's in trouble. That's when the door swinged open with a smirking Drake.

"So nice of you to join us . Take your seat." Ms.D says. He sits in his seat still smirking like he won something good. That's when I started to think. Ella's in trouble and Drake comes in class smirking...

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched.

"Mr. Montez. Care to explain for the out burst." Ms. Darbus asked me.

"Yes there is. I REALLY have to pee." I said.

"You can go." she said. I run out the class and head towards the bathrooms. When I got closer I see blood. A lot of blood. I enter the girls bathroom and see my baby sister unconscious.

"Oh god." I say. I start crying. I go over to her and pick her up. She's like a rag doll. I walk to the nurses office. When the nurse see's Ella in my arms, she tells me to put her on the bed thingy whatever. She checks for a pulse.

"Is she going to be ok?" I choked out. She looks at me.

"She's not breathing." she says. Oh my god. She walks over to the phone and calls the ambulance. I was scared for my baby sister's life. I run out of the nurses office and enter Ms. Darbus' class. Tears are running down my face but you can also see anger. I go over to Drake and punch him sqaure in the jaw. He falls out of his seat. I ignore all the protest's from Ms. Darbus and my brother's. I keep punching Drake.

"How..(punch)..could..(punch)..you?(punch)" I say. Nick tries to pry me off but I didn't budge. Kevin had to help him.

"Joe what's your deal?" Nick asks. He looks at me and see's that I'm crying. "What's wrong?" I just cried. Like a baby who wants their bottle. I, Joe Montez, cried in front of the class.

"Dude, what's your damage?" Drake asks. I start to get angry and try to break free of Kevin's grasp.

"Don't a-act like y-you don't know-w what y-you d-did." I choked out.

"What did he do?" Kevin asked.

"HE-E RAPED ELLA!" I screamed. "She's not breathing." I whisper. Kevin lets go of me and heads toward Drake. He starts punching him. I sit there and cry. I looked up and say Troy just sitting there. How can he just sit there. His girlfriend got raped and all he does is sit there and stares at the wall?

**..End of Joe's POV..**

"Will Nick,Joe and Kevin Montez report to the main office." the P.A said. Nick, Joe and Kevin got there stuff and left. Joe was still crying. They walked to the main office. When they got there their parents were signing papers and stuff.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Your parents are withdrawing you from East High." the pricipal said. The Montez brothers were somewhat relieved. Once everything was done they left to go to the hospital and to await the news of their sister and daughter.

**..3 hours later..**

"Gabriella Montez?" the doctor said. The Montez' got up.

"How is she?" Maria asked.

"She's doing fine now. We got her breathing again. She has a minor concussion. She must have been hit over the head with something. She wouldn't remember the past year though." the doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Greg said.

"Yes. Room 347." the doctor said. They all went to room 347.

"Hey baby girl." Greg said.

"Hey daddy. What are you guys doing here in California." she exclaimed.

"Baby girl, we aren't in California. Your in New Mexico." Greg said.

"But how?" she asked.

"You came here a few months ago, Briella." Kevin said.

"The doctor said you wouldn't be able to remember anything from the past year." Maria said.

"Oh." she said. She then yawned.

"Are you tired baby girl?" Greg said.

"No not at all. I could j-" she started but then she drifted off in to a deep slumber. The Montez family exited the room.

**..2 years later..(they were in Sophomore year when I started this story..so now their Seniors)**

Gabriella, Kevin, Joe and Nick are seniors now. Its been 2 years since they withdrew from East High. 2 years since Gabriella has been raped. 2 years of Gabriella not remembering half of her Sophmore year. 2 years of attending West High as a Knight. Joe still played Basketball. He was the Captain of the basketball team. Kevin still played Football and still was Captain. Nick still played Soccer and is Captain. Gabriella..well Gabriella was versatile. She played on the girls basketball, football, and soccer team and was captain. She was in a dance group, along with her brothers, called 'Soul Step Dance Cru'. The four of them practically ran West High, along with their significant other.

Kyle Andres is Gabriella's boyfriend. They have been going out for a year and a half. They are in love. People call them the 'Mr. And Mrs. Smith' of West because they are both hardcore.. Kyle plays basketball with Joe and they instantly became also became friends with Kevin and Nick. He is also in the 'Soul Step Dance Cru'. He has green eyes and has abs. He is half Hispanic and Half American.

Jessica Young is Nick's girlfriend. They have been going out for a year and they are in love. Jessica is also on the 'Soul Step Dance Cru'. Kyle is her Step-Brother. She has ocean blue eyes and very fit. She's Co-Captain of the girls Basketball and Soccer team so her and Gabriella are really close. She's half Hispanic and half Chinese.

Demi Rodrigez is Joe's girlfriend. They have been going out for 6 months and also in love. They are known as the 'Prankster Couple' of West. But they are better know as 'Mr. And Mrs. Danger'. They are very spontaneous. Demi is on the Soccer team. She has chocolate brown eyes and very fit. She's a full Hispanic and also in the 'Soul Step Dance Cru'.

Ashanti Georges is Kevin's girlfriend. They have been going out for 4 months and also in love. Ashanti plays Basketball with Jessica and Gabriella and they have become bestfriends, along with Demi. She has hazel eyes and is very fit. She's half Hispanic and half African-American. She is also on the 'Soul Step Dance Cru'.

Gabriella had entered her house with Demi, Jessica, and Ashanti right behind her after a long day of practice. They droped their bags on the floor and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

"El, I don't know how you do it." Ashanti exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"You play Basketball, Soccer, Football and then you come up with dances for our group. How are you never tired?" she asked.

"I dunno. I guess its another privilege of being a Montez, Ash." she said. The girls laugh. Suddenly the boys come in.

"Hello ladies." Kyle says. He goes over to Gabriella and wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Kyle." the girls said.

"Hey babe." Gabirella said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. They started making out.

"Ahem. Brothers and Bestfriends standing here." Kevin said. Kyle and Gabriella pulled away and smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" Joe asked. Everyone looked at him as if he had two heads. "What?"

"He forgot." Nick said.

"What did I forget?" he asked.

"We have a competition today, Joe." Gabirella stated.

"Oh yeah." he said. Just then Mr. And Mrs. Montez entered the kitchen with shopping bags.

"Hi Mami, Hi Papi." The Montez siblings said in unison.

"Hey kids." Maria said.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Montez." the others said.

"How many times do we have to tell you. Call us Greg and Maria." Greg said. They nodded.

"Are you kids ready for the competition in.." looks at her watch "Two hours." Maria says. They all panic.

"Two hours. Oh gosh." Gabriella said as she panicked. "Mami did you get the clothes?" she asked.

"Right here." she says as she holds up the bags. "This bag is for the boys and this bag is for the girls. Now hurry up and go get changed." she says. They take the bags and go up stairs. The girls go to Gabriella's room and the boys go to Nick's room. They all took a shower and put on their clothes. The girls were wearing blue tank tops with white shorts and white pumps. They wore blue and white bracelets. Their hair was straighten with a white ribbon in their hair. The guys were wearing white shirts with blue pants and blue and white air forces. Joe and Kyle's hair was spiked while Kevin and Nick wore theirs in their natural curls. They all got out the rooms with time to spare. They walked down the stairs with their significant other at the side. Mrs. Montez started taking pictures.

"Mom, were going to be late." Kevin said.

"Ok Ok." she said. They all got into the car and Maria drove them there. They made it in time for it to start.

"Hello Hello Hello competitors. Who's ready for a night of dancing?" the announcer says. The audience cheers. "All right. Tonight we have some great dance crews. Including some from right here in New Mexico." the crowd cheers louder.

**..BackStage..**

"OMG I can't do this." Demi exclaims.

"Dem, you always say that when we are about to perform." Kevin says.

"And aren't you suppose to be the spontaneous one?" Jessica asks.

"Ugh. Whatever." Demi says. Just then another group comes backstage. Kyle,Gabriella,Joe,Demi,Nick,Jessica,Kevin and Ashanti looks at them. Joe, Kevin and Nick freeze up. The other group looks back at them and they freeze up also. In all these 2 years have they ever thought they would see each other again.

"Let's go over and say hi to them." Gabriella suggested. Kyle,Demi,Jessica and Ashanti agreed. They went over.

"Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez." she's says as she approached the blue eyed boy.

"Brie?" he says. His crystal blue eyes glisten. "Is that really you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm sorry have we met before." she says confusingly.

"Brie, its me Troy." he says. She still is confused.

"Please welcome 'Soul Step Dance Cru'." the anouncer says. The audience cheers. They all walk on stage.

**..Troy's POV..**

2 years. 2 years since I broke up with Gabriella. 2 years since her and her brothers just left East High. 2 years since she's been raped. And now I see her after those 2 long years. She looks beautiful. Her brothers look different too. But how come she doesn't remember me? Did she really want to forget me? I guess I'll never know.

**..End of Troy's POV..**


	12. Chapter 12

When they were all set the music started playing. They danced to Vanessa Hudgens Sneakernight. Troy was watching Gabriella dance. He couldn't take his eyes off her. But he couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy she was dancing with. Truth be told Troy was still in love with Gabriella. The music stop and the audience cheered. They got off stage and went backstage.

"That was great guys. Good job." Gabriella said. She went over to her bag and took out her water bottle and drank some.

"May I have a sip?" Kyle asked. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." she said and she gave him the water bottle. He drank it and gave it back to her.

"Thanks babe." he said and kissed her on the cheek. Troy watched from afar.

"Dude!" Chad says.

"What man?" Troy asked.

"Amber is looking for you. She wants a 'good luck kiss' from you before their group goes on." Chad states. As if on cue Amber came over to Troy.

"Hey baby. I was looking all over for you." she says as she runs her hands down his chest.

"Yea I heard." he says.

"Now for our last group the 'SupremeSk8'." the announcer says.

"You're on babe." he says. He kisses her on the lips. "Good luck."

"Thanks Troysie." she says and walks to the stage. Troy groaned because he hated that name.

"Isn't that Gabriella over there?" Sharpay asks.

"Yea." Troy says.

"Let's go say hi." Sharpay says. She headed toward Gabriella but then someone grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so Ms. Evans." the person said. Sharpay turned around.

"OMG! Joe is that you? Wow your hair really grew out." Sharpay said as she ran her hands through his hair. Joe grabbed her hand and took it out is hair.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to say hi to Gabriella." she says.

"No! You can't. Just stay away from us." he says and walks away.

"How rude!" Sharpay says and walks back to Troy.

"Was that Joe?" Troy asked.

"Yea." she says.

"Wow! He looks different." he says. Troy then hears the audience cheering. He suspect that they were done. Amy cam backstage with her group.

"Did you see me Troysie?" she asked.

"Yes I did sweetie and you were great." she kissed him passionately.

"Will all the crews return to the stage." the announcer said. All the crews went to the stage. "Ok the judges have the results and we are about to find out who's the best dance crew in New Mexico." the audience and the crews cheer. Once all the cheering died down the announcer spoke. "We are about to eliminate 2 crews right now." he says **(a/n: ok so there were only 4 crews in the finals.)**

"The first crew thats going home is...FannyPack. I'm sorry guys." he says. FannyPack walks of stage with some of the girls in the group crying.

"Alright now we are down with 3 crews left. Who will be eliminated next?" he says. "Supreme Soul. I'm sorry but you are eliminated." he says. Supreme Soul walks off stage.

"Now we are down with Soul Step Dance Cru and SupremeSk8." he says. "SupremeSk8 the judges love your energy but they think you can do better. Soul Step Dance Crew the judges loved your routine and your energy but can you guys really bring it?" he says.

"SupremeSk8." he says. They start to cheer and he laughs. "Your eliminated." he says. "Soul Step Dance Cru you are the winner." he says. SupremeSk8 are shocked and Soul Step Dance Cru cheer.

"We did it." Demi says as she hugs everyone.

"I know." Ashanti says as she jumps up and down.

"We did it babe." Gabriella says to Kyle as she jumps on him. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Yes we did Baby G." he says and kisses her passionately.

"Here's your trophy." the announcer said. Joe took it and kissed it.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

They went backstage and got their stuff ready to leave.

"So your back, eh?" Amber says. Gabriella looks up.

"Huh?" she asked confused. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Kyle, Demi, Ashanti, and Jessica were behind Gabriella.

"Don't play dumb with me Gabriella." she says. Gabriella looks back at her best friends and brothers. She turns back to Amber.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me? Amber Klan from East High? The one that kissed your boyfriend and liked your brother?" she said.

"Um no sorry. I never went to East High." she says and picks up her bag and turns to walk away.

"Hey don't you walk away from me!" Amber says as she pulls Gabriella back by her hair. Gabriella stumbles and drops her bag. Amber lets go.

"You did not just pull my hair?" Gabriella said.

"Oh, I think I did." Amber says. Gabriella turns around to face her bestfriends and brothers. She kicks off her pumps, takes her earrings and bracelets off. She then turned around and punched Amber in the face.

"Babe, no!" Kyle says. He goes over to her and pulls her back from Amber.

"She has no right. Coming all up in my face and then pulls my hair. I don't even know her. Stupid b-" Gabriella says but was interrupted.

"Language babe." Kyle says. Kyle looks at Amber and see's Troy trying to help her up.

"Excuse me but is she your girlfriend?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Troy says as he rolls his eyes.

"Well I hope you learn how to keep her under control. Maybe you should tell her mother about this little fiasco." Kyle says. Troy nods his head and walks away with Amber.

"Come on lets go home." Joe says. Nick, Kevin, Ashanti, Jessica, Demi, Joe, Kyle and Gabriella pick up their stuff and leave. A few hours later they all went home.

**..In the Montez residence..**

"I'm going to bed." Gabriella says.

"Night." they say.

"Night." she says and walk up the stairs to her room. Joe, Nick, Kevin and their mom walk in the kitchen.

"Mami, we saw someone today." Nick says.

"Who sweetie?" she asked.

"The gang from East High." Kevin says. Their mother looks at them.

"What?" she says.

"Yeah. We were backstage waiting to be called and another group cam backstage and Ella being Ella said we should go say hi to them and it turns out it was the gang from East plus Amber." Joe explains. Their mother sighs.

"It's time." she says.

"What?" the Montez brothers exclaim.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's time to tell Ella what happened." Maria said.

"But mom, it will mess up everything." Joe said.

"I know but she has a right to know what happened." she replied.

"What about the crew? Our friends? What about Ella and Kyle? Don't you think she might break up with Kyle to be with Troy." Kevin said.

"She wouldn't do that." Maria said. "Now go to bed. You guys have school tomorrow."

The boys walked up to their rooms and fell asleep.

**..The Next Day..(at West High)**

Gabriella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick have just arrived at school. They hop out the car and walk to the school doors. Gabriella was walking in front of her brothers. When she pushed the double doors open, everyone started cheering. They already knew that they won.

"Hi Gabriella." a girl said.

"Hey. Nice shoes." she complimented.

"Gabriella just complimented my shoes." the girl said turning to her friends and they squealed. The Montez siblings go to their lockers which are right next to each other. Gabriella was getting her books when she heard someone from East High was here. Her and her brothers went to go check it out. Once the kids from East High saw them they went over to them and hugged them. Chad hugged Gabriella tight.

"Gabs! I haven't seen you in forever." he said not letting her go.

"Hey! Let go of my girl." Kyle shouted when he saw them.

"Dude, chill. I'm not trying to mack on your girl. She's like a sister to me." Chad said and he let go of Gabriella. Gabriella, being the scared one she is, ran over to Kyle and hugged him and hid her face in his arm.

"Gabs? Don't you remember me?" Chad said in a hurt way.

"I don't even know you." She said. Chad turned to her brothers.

"Guys, tell her!" Chad said.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Joe told him.

"Y-yea. We don't even know you." Nick said.

"O-or them." Kevin said as he pointed to the gang.

"What? Guys c'mon." Chad said.

"We have known you guys since freshmen year. And we have known Gabi since Sophomore year." Taylor said.

"Joey, What are they talking about?" Gabriella said and looked straight into Joe's chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know." he said. Joe always kept a straight face when he was lying and no one knew.

"Nicky?" Gabriella asked. She looked straight into his eyes. Nick was always the one to crack under pressure.

"We do know them. We have known them for years. We went to East before we came to West because something happened to you and that's why you don't remember because you got hit over the head." Nick said in one swift breath.

"NICHOLAS!" Joe and Kevin shouted.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Ok everyone, there's nothing to see here. Go on with your lives." Kyle said. Everyone went back to what they we doing. Gabriella had already let go of Kyle and she was staring at her brothers.

"El, you ok?" Ashanti asked.

"Briella. We are so sorry." Kevin said.

"Why don't you stupid wildcats leave." Kyle said.

"Hey! Don't talk to them like that." Nick said.

"Yea! They are our friends." Kevin said.

"And we used to be wildcats, so your calling us stupid too." says Joe. Everyone started arguing except for Gabriella. She couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" she yelled. Everyone fell silent. Gabriella started pacing. She ran a hand through her hair.

"So your telling me that we went to East high and we were friends with them?" she asked.

"Yes." Nick said.

Gabriella started pacing again. She started rubbing her temple. "Oh god. My head hurts." she said. Nick looked at his brothers. Gabriella started wobbling. In just a second she fell to the ground.

"Gabi!" Demi said. Kyle rushed to her aid.

"Come on babe. Wake up." Kyle pleaded. Gabriella opened her eyes a little and spoke one word that shocked them all.

"Troy..." she whispered and then closed her eyes. Her brothers and the rest of the wildcats looked at Troy. Troy looked shocked.

"Someone call the ambulance." Taylor said. Kevin was already calling them.

The ambulance came and took Gabriella away.

**..Hours Later..**

"Family of Gabriella Montez?" the doctor said as he came out.

"Is she ok?" said Greg as he approached the doctor.

"She's fine. We were informed that she had a concussion two years ago. She may remember everything from that time and now." the doctor said. "She's in room 457."

All of them rushed to her room. Her friends stayed outside the room while the family went in.

"Hey baby girl." Greg said.

"Hi daddy." she said. She never looked up.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"I'm O.K." she said. Nick suspected that she was sad.

"Can I talk to Ella alone please?" asked Nick.

"Sure." Maria said. They all left.

"Ella. I know your not O.K." Nick said in a soft voice. Gabriella looked up at Nick with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not. How could he do that to me Nick?! How could I do that to him?! WHY! WHY! WHY!" she screamed. She broke down into tears. Nick hugged her.

"Ella, its O.K. He knows what he did was horrible and I bet he knows that you didn't do anything to hurt him cause you didn't know." Nick said.

"I know. But what am I suppose to do now?" she said.

"That's something you have to do on your own." Nick said. Nick kissed her hair. "Do you want me to send them in or the others?"

"The others first." she said. Nick got up and went to the door. He sent in Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Demi, Jessica and Ashanti.

"El, we were so worried." Ashanti said. She hugged Gabriella.

"I know Ash." she said.

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi looked at her.

"Don't I get a hug from you guys too?" she asked. They smiled and hugged her.

"Thank god that you remember us." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. They all talked for a bit. Demi, Jessica and Ashanti became friends with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. Gabriella told them to leave and send in Troy and Kyle. She knew she would have to face them. When Troy walked in her heart smiled. When Kyle walked in she smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." they both said. Both of their deep voices combined together.

"This is awkward." she said. Troy rocked back and forth on his heels. Neither guys faced each other or talked. Kyle looked around the hospital room, not making eye contact with her. Gabriella sighed. "This is going to be really hard for me and for one of you." Troy looked at her. For the first time in 2 years, he looked into her eyes. "Kyle, you were there for me for two years. You mean a lot to me. And Troy, You were my first true love. And I will always love you." she said. She thought she sound like Tila Tiquila when she was eliminating someone. She knew who she was going to choose. Kyle knew who she was going to choose but Troy didn't have a clue.

"Gabs, its O.K. I loved being your boyfriend but we should just be friends." Kyle said in a serious tone. Gabriella looked at him. She said thank you with her eyes and he understood. He then went to her and hugged her and then left. There was only her and Troy in the room. They both looked at each other and not saying a word. After a few minutes, Troy walked over to her and kissed her fully on the lips and she kissed back. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Troy its time tooo- oh..." Chad said as he walked in the room. Troy pulled away with a groan which made Gabriella giggle. "Sorry." Chad said and then walked back out.

"Stupid Chad." Troy mumbled.

"Oh so now you talk." she said in a joking matter. Troy smiled at her. "So now your gonna smile. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours." she said. Gabriella smiled.

"Fine. Gabriella Elizabeth Juanita Maria Montez, will you be my girlfriend, again?" Troy asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend again, Troy Michael Alexander Bolton." she said and smiled.

"Good because I wasn't going to leave here with a no." he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Troy left. After a few hours Gabriella fell asleep. With one thing on her mind...Troy. But another person also entered her mind which made her wake with a start.

"Drake..." she whispered in to the dark room.


	14. Author note read read read!

HEY GUYS! First let me start off saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm truly grateful for people like you! I love all of you! Second, I'm really sorry that it's taking me to update my other story. I'm in college and it's finals/mid term week. Its very stressful. I've been focusing more on school so please bare with me. I have tons of stuff in store for you guys in the next month or so! Here is a list of it:

1. Sequel of The Player and the Shy Girl

2. More Not So Different Than You

3. NEW STORY

Yes, I'm going to be starting a new story. I thought about this story while I was at my schools basketball game. I really hope you guys like it. Anyways, if you have any questions or even just get to know me or even to just talk, I'm here for you guys!


	15. Chapter 14

**..Joe's POV..**

Well here we go again. I'm walking down the familiar hallways. East High. I missed this school so much. Everyone stops and stares at me and my siblings. Did we really look that different? Oh well. I hear a lot of whispers about me and my siblings. Some like.

_'Who are those hotties?'_

_'I would love to date one of those people.'_

_'Are they related?'_

That was really silly. I laughed at that one. Nick nudged me in my ribs.

"Dude, what are you laughing at?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I can't wait till homeroom. I can't wait to see their faces. Anyway we are walking to our lockers which are right next to each other. I then stop in my tracks and growled.

"Dude, whats wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Johnson..." I mumbled as I pointed to Drake who was walking down the hallways. That's when I realized something. He was at West High too. Is he following us? Just then the bell rings. Everyone rushes to their classes. Even Drake. Me and my siblings go to our lockers first since it's our 'first' day at East High. I turn the combination in lock and and put some notebooks and textbooks inside. I grab one notebook and my science textbook since I have science second hour and I won't be stopping by my locker till third hour. Once I close my locker I see that my siblings are waiting for me. God, their fast. We all walk to homeroom. We stop at the door.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and I opened the door. All eyes were on us. I saw Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Kelsi smile at us. We walked inside and gave Ms. Darbus our schedules so she could sign them. I can't believe this lady still works here. She's like ,what, 100 years old?

"Ah, Montez's I see that your back at East High. Well welcome back." she says as she signs them. I hear whispers.

_'Montez?'_

_'Oh my gosh. Is that Joe? God he is so fine.'_

_'I thought Gabriella died?'_

_'Didn't she get raped by Johnson?'_

_'Who cares. She's a slut and she deserved it.'_

"Who said that?" I roared. Everyone got scared and stop talking. "Who said THAT?" I stressed out the 'that'. I looked at every single one of them in the eye. I then saw a girl start fidgeting. "You. Whats your name?" I said pointing to her. Everyone looked at her.

"Mr. Montez. Please control yourself. I don't want this kind of behavior in my classroom." Ms. Darbus said. I looked at her.

"Behavior? Didn't you hear what that girl over there just said about my sister?" I said. I was getting angry by the second.

"Joe..." I heard Gabriella said. I looked at her. She just shook her head and I got the message. I calmed down.

"Now please take your seats and Ms. Stewart report to the principals office right now." Ms. Darbus said. The girl gathered her stuff and left. I went to a empty seat and sat down. Darbus started talking about some dead guy. God, this class is still boring. Just then the bell rings. Thank the lord. I rush out the class room.

**..End of Joe's POV..**

Gabriella was walking to her locker when Amber came over to her. Gabriella stopped walking and sighed.

"What do you want Klan?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"You stole my man." she says.

"Ugh. Whatever. I don't have time for this." Gabriella exclaimed and walked away. As Gabriella walked down the halls she heard whispers.

_'That's Gabriella Montez.'_

_'No way!'_

_'She's so hot.'_

_'Dude, you better watch out. She's dating Bolton.'_

_'Bolton can go suck a dick. I'm getting a piece of that.'_

_'Alright dude, but its your funeral.'_

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She went to her locker and started too take out a notebook and her Algebra textbook out. When she closed her locker Troy was right there.

"Hey." he said as he leaned on the lockers.

"Hey you." she said as she kissed him on the lips. Gabriella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and read the text.

_OMG! El, I just got a phone call frm America's Best Dance Crew. They want us 2 go on tour wit da Jabbawockeez. OMG! Txt bak -Ash_

Gabriella squealed.

"What is it babe?" Troy asked.

"I tell you at lunch when everyone is there." She said and then skipped down the halls to her Algebra class. Troy chuckles.

**..A few hours later its lunch..**

"Wheres Gabriella? She said she had something important to tell us." Taylor said. Everyone was at the table except Gabriella. Joe decided to text her.

_Ella, where r yu?_

"I just texted her." Joe said. His phone vibrated in his hand. He read the text and his eye's widen.

_I'm in the nurses office. Amber pushed me down the stairs nd now my leg is broken :( -Ella_

_WAT?! We r cumin to the nurse office. But first we gonna 'talk' to that_

Joe put is phone in his pocket. He looked up to see everyone at the table looking at him.

"Where's Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Amber pushed her down the stairs and she broke her leg. She's in the nurses office." Joe said. He got up and went over to Amber's table. "Klan, do you have something to tell me?"

"No." Amber said.

"Yes you do. YOU PUSHED MY SISTER DOWN THE STAIRS!" Joe yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

"Yea. So what?" Amber said as she got up from her seat and went into Joe's face. Joe was getting angry.

"Someone please get this girl away from me before I hit her!" Joe growled.

"Don't waste your time Joe. I'll do it for you." Sharpay said as she took off her earrings and handed them to Taylor. She walked over to Amber and slapped her. Amber gasped. Sharpay kicked her in the stomach. Chad held Sharpay back from doing anymore damage.

"Your so lucky, Klan." Sharpay said and walked out of the cafeteria. The gang all ran to the nurses office. Joe opened the door to find Gabriella with a cast on her foot.

"Aww, Ella. Are you O.K.?" Joe said and hugged her. Gabriella pushed him away. "Ella?"

"What Joseph?" she said with an annoyed voice. Joe just looked at her. What had he done to make her so angry? The last time Joe say that Gabriella was upset when she had sprained her wrist and she couldn't play on the basketball team for a whole week.

"I want to go home. NOW." she exclaimed. Troy wanted to hug her but he saw the look in Joe's eyes telling him not to.

**..Later that day..(at the Montez house)..**

Gabriella was in the music room and strummed a few notes on her guitar.

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down...  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me_

Joe, Kevin and Nick were standing out side of the door listening. They still don't know why she's upset. Nick's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out is phone and read the text.

_OMG! Babe! u wont believe wat Dem just told me. AMERICA'S BEST DANCE CREW WANTS US 2 GO ON TOUR WIT THEM! -Jess_

Nick's eye's widened. That's why she so angry. She won't be able to go on tour. Nick looked up at his brothers. He showed them the text.

"I'll talk to her." Nick said. Nick opened the door to the music room and sat down on the couch that was in there. They sat there in silence.

"You know. I just realized something. I have been so competitive and when I get injured I go ballistic and don't talk to anyone." She said. Nick just nodded his head.

"It's not good to push away others, Ella." Nick told her.

"I know." she said. "Nick, When I was in the hospital I had a nightmare. It was about Drake. He was coming for me."

"Don't worry Ella. We aren't gonna let Johnson get to you." he said as he hugged his twin and kissed her on the head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girlish scream was heard in the Montez home. Nick and Gabriella came out of the music room and went to the living room. They looked around and say something that shocked them all...


	16. Chapter 15

Nick and Gabriella's eyes widened. Joe was hiding behind the couch. Kevin was laughing with a puppy in his hands.

"What happened here?" Nick asked.

"Awww a puppy." Gabriella said. Kevin set the puppy on the floor and it ran to Joe, who ran up the steps. Joe know that the puppy wouldn't be able to climb the stairs because it was so small. The puppy started to whimper. Nick picked up the puppy and looked at it and the puppy licked his nose. Nick smiled and handed the puppy to Gabriella.

"Awww." she said and the puppy licked her nose.

"I bought the puppy for you Briella. It's a girl." Kevin said.

"She's so cute. Shadow." she said.

"What?" Nick said.

"Her name's Shadow." she said. "Isn't that right baby?" Gabriella said to the puppy in a baby voice. The puppy barked and licked Gabriella's nose again. "You want to see your Uncle Joey, don't you?" she said to Shadow in a baby voice. Shadow barked. Gabriella looked at Joe.

"Come down here Joe." Gabriella said. Joe hesitated and went down the stairs to his sister. He stood next to his sister, shaking. Joe had a fear of dogs.

"Joe, calm down its just a puppy. Not a vicious dog." Gabriella said. Joe looked at Shadow. Gabriella put Shadow in his face and it licked Joe's nose. Joe backed away and wiped his nose. He then looked back at Shadow and smiled. He took Shadow out of Gabriella's arms and played with her.

"She's cute." Joe said with a smile.

"So what was that girly scream earlier?" Nick asked. Kevin then laughed again.

"I put Shadow in Joe's face and it scared him so he screamed." Kevin said. By now he was on the floor laughing.

"That was you?" Nick said and started laughing with Kevin. Joe looked embarrassed.

"So Joe what are you gonna do next?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Well aren't you gonna go to the mall and by girl stuff. Since you scream like one!" Nick said and laughed harder.

"He's probably gonna go buy a skirt and paint his toe nails pink. Better yet, he might paint his room pink." Kevin said. By now Joe had tears in his eyes and Gabriella say. Joe hated to be made fun of. Especially by his own brothers. Joe gave Shadow to Gabriella and went up to his room.

"Aww look, we made the girl cry." Kevin told Nick. They kept on laughing. Joe slammed his door.

"NICHLOAS, KEVIN YOU STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" Gabriella yelled. Nick and Kevin stopped laughing. They looked at Gabriella. She was furious. "Look at what you guys did. You made him angry. I have never been so disappointed in you two."

"Come on Ella. We were just having fun." Kevin said.

"Do you think Joe was having fun? Now march up to your rooms and think about what you just did." she said. Nick went up to his room.

"Hey! I'm older! You don't tell me what to do." Kevin said.

"I said March!" Gabriella gritted through her teeth.

"I'm over 18. You are my little sister. I tell you what to do." Kevin said. **(a/n: ok I know in the 1st** **chapter of the story I said Joe and Kevin were 18 but I messed up. Sorry..just go along with it) **This is the 1st time in Kevin's life that he actually stood up to Gabriella.

"I'm not little anymore. And you don't tell me what to do. Your not dad!" she said.

"Yea well your not mom! I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around like I'm some kind of toy. News flash Gabriella, I'm a person." Kevin said. "I'm sick and tired of you! God! I wish you were never my sister. Better yet I wish you were never born." he said and ran up to his room.

**..The Next Day..(Kevin's POV)**

I woke up from the smell of bacon. Hmm. I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Mom, Dad and Joe were sitting at the table eating.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." They said. I went to the fridge and took out some orange juice.

"Where is Ella and Nick?" I asked.

"Who?" Joe said.

"You know. Our sister and brother." I said. Was he playing dumb because of what I did to him yesterday?

"We don't have a sister. Or another brother." Joe said.

"Stop lying to me Joe. Mom, Dad tell him." I said.

"Honey, you don't." my mom said.

"Is this some kinda of joke? Am I being punked? Where are the cameras?" I asked. I started looking around.

"No." Joe said.

"O.K. Ashton where are you?" I said as I started opening draws and cabinets.

"Kevin, are you O.K?" my mom asked.

"No!" I said and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed.

"What are you moping about, Kevin?" I heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Gabriella?" I said. She appeared next to me.

"You got your wish so why are you moping around?" she said.

"What wish?" I asked.

"The one were you said that you wished I was never born." she said. My eyes widen. "You made a wish and it was granted. Since I was never born neither was Nick. This is your life without us." she said and faded away. All of a sudden I was in school. I looked around and saw that the gang wasn't together. I went up to Troy.

"Hey Troy." I said. He looked at me with disgust.

"What do you want geek? Another pounding?" he said.

"What?" I said. "I'm not a geek. I'm captain of the football team." I said.

"Pfft. As if. Drake Johnson is captain. Your only captain on that stupid science shit." he said. He then walked away. Gabriella then appeared again.

"Now, who was it that influenced you to take up football when you were younger?" she said.

"You." I muttered.

"And who isn't born?" she said again.

"You." I muttered again.

"Exactly." she said and disappeared. All of a sudden I was in my room again. I have had enough of this.

"O.K. I want my old life back." I shouted. Gabriella didn't appear. "Come on Gabriella! I know your there! I want my old life back." I shouted again.

"This is your life now, Kevin." someone said. They kept repeating my name over again.

"Kevin...Kevin..Kevin..Kevin..Come on. Wake up." I heard someone say. I shot up with a start. I saw Nick standing in the door frame.

"Come on Kevin. Its time for school." he said. Thank god it was just a dream. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Its a good thing I took a shower last night cuz I had no time to take one.Once I finished getting dressed I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of bacon and kissed my mother goodbye. We all got into the car and I drove as fast as I can to get to school. When we got there, everyone was surrounding something. I parked the car and we all got out. I saw Sharpay in the center talking to someone. Then she hit the person. We ran over to Sharpay. I took a look at the person. It was Ashanti, my girlfriend. She was on the ground clutching her cheek.

"Ash, baby, are you O.K?" I asked her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I looked at Sharpay. "Sharpay!"

"What?! The little bitch deserves it after what she just said." Sharpay growled.

"Sharpay!" I heard Gabriella say.

"What?! You think I would just going to walk around knowing that she's talking about you guys?" she half screamed. "You think I'm going to walk around knowing that she thinks you four are losers and that she was planning on dumping Kevin because he wouldn't have sex with her?! You think I would?!" she half screamed. By now me and Ash were standing.

"What?" I yelled.

"Kev, baby, she's lying! She's trying to break us up." Ashanti told me.

"Ugh! You little tramp. Everyone here heard you!" Sharpay said. I looked at the crowd that was around us. They all nodded. I looked at Ashanti.

"You used me? To get sex?" I whispered to her. She decided to give up.

"Duh! I was gonna trick you into marrying me so we would have sex and then I would divorce you. God! But then I had realized something." she said.

"And what was that?!" I yelled. She smirked at me.

"I realized that I'm a lesbian." she said. Everyone gasped. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-your a l-lesbian?" Gabriella asked in a shocking voice. **(a/n: if any of you are, you know, gay please don't take this the wrong way. I support gay rights. I'm not putting down anyone. Thought you guys should know...)**

"Yup!" she said.

"But in the locker rooms...and then when we at my house changing...OH MY GOD!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes. I did check you girls out. Frankly, if you were a lesbian I would date you over those skanky hoes." she said to Gabriella.

"Well I'm not and I never will be!" she yelled.

"Your cute with glasses you know?" she said. I turned to Gabriella and indeed she was wearing her glasses. Also, Joe was wearing his glasses too. I turned back to Ashanti.

"Leave! You have no right to tell my sister that and you have no right to be at East High! Go! Now!" I said.

"Oh! And your off the team! We don't want lying back stabbers." I hear Gabriella say. Ashanti smirked and walked away. I looked at everyone around me and I ran away. I didn't want there pity. I went to the track field and sat on the bleachers. I started to cry. I then felt someone hug me.

"It's O.K. Kev." said the person. I then realized that it was Gabriella. I calmed down a bit.

"D-don't you h-hate me?" I stuttered. She made me look at her.

"I could never hate you Kev. Your my big brother and I love you. What you said yesterday was a reality check for me. I can't tell you guys what to do. Well maybe I can Joe and Nick what to do but your an exception." she said. I smiled through my tears. She wiped them away. That's when the bell rang. We both got up and walked back to the building. We knew we were going to be late but due to Gabriella's leg being broken I think Darbus would let us off. When we entered the school it was empty. We went to homeroom.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Mr. Montez. Ms. Montez." she scolded at us. "Detention!"

"But Ms. Darbus. We couldn't get here any faster cause of Gabriella's leg." I said. She looked down at Gabriella's leg.

"Oh, very well. No detention. Just try to get to class early." she said. Me and Gabriella went to our seats.

**..End Of Kevin's POV..**

Since there was no announcements to be told Ms. Darbus went on and on about the Shakespeare. The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. They all gasped.


	17. Chapter 16

No one would have guessed it. There was two Drake's in East High.

"How?..who?...this is preposterous." Ms. Darbus said.

"I wish it was." Drake mumbled.

"Hi. I'm Blake Johnson. I'm Drake's older twin brother." Blake said. Everyone looked from Drake to Blake.

"Well let me have your registration form and schedule." Ms. Darbus said. She signed the form and schedule. "You can sit next to Ms. Montez." Gabriella raised her hand in a hesitation way. Blake went over and sat next to Gabriella. Ms. Darbus went on with what she was talking about. Blake started staring at Gabriella. Gabriella felt eyes on her and looked around. She then saw Blake looking at her. She gave a light smile and looked back up to meet two ocean sea orbs staring at her.

"What was that all about?" Troy mouthed.

"Nothing." Gabriella mouthed back. Troy turned back around. Just then the bell rang and everyone bolted towards the door. Gabriella was the last to exit cause of her leg.

"Do you need any help?" Blake asked.

"Uh, no thank you. My boyfriend is waiting for me outside the door." Gabriella told him.

"Of course a pretty lady like you would have a boyfriend." Blake complimented.

"Thanks. You know your nothing like your brother." Gabriella said.

"I get that a lot." he said with a chuckle. "I would never stoop so low to be like my brother."

"Yea. Anyway thanks again. Maybe I'll see you around." Gabriella said and left.

**...At lunch...**

The gang was laughing at something Joe had said.

"Its so true. He came out the pool with no trunks on." Gabriella said and doubled over in laughter.

"Hey! It was not my fault that Nick dared me to dive in." Joe said. The gang laughed harder. All of a sudden Blake came over to them.

"Um, can I sit with you guys?" Blake asked sheepishly.

"No! We don't let rapist's sit with us." Sharpay growled.

"Rapist? Oh, no. You see I'm not Drake. I'm Blake." Blake said.

"Yea and I'm Ashley Tisdale." Sharpay said.

"No, Shar. This IS Drake's twin brother, Blake." Gabriella said.

"And how do you know that?" Sharpay said.

"Well he's in my homeroom and Drake is over there." Gabriella said as she pointed to Drake trying to flirt with a girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry Blake. I didn't mean to go off on you li-" Sharpay said but was interrupted by Blake.

"No worries, Shar is it?, Its no big deal. A lot of people mistake me for that rat." Blake said.

"So you also hate him?" Chad asked.

"Who doesn't. Well except our mom and dad who thinks his a little angel." Blake said. Chad went over to Blake and patted him on the back.

"Blake! My main man. Join the club." Chad said and pushed Troy out the way and made Blake sit down where Troy was sitting.

"Chad!" Troy said.

"So tell me something bout that sleaze ball." Chad said, ignoring Troy's protest.

"Well, uh, he still sleeps with a night light and his teddy bear." Blake said. The gang gasped.

"Time for punishment 101." Chad said as he hi-fived Zeke. Blake told them some more embarrassing stuff about Drake. All of them were interested except one boy. The blue eyed one. He glared at Blake. He felt neglected by his friends. Even his girlfriend didn't pay attention to him. So he decided to leave.

"Well I'm leaving." He said. No one even heard him. He got up and left.

"Um, guys, Troy just left." Drake said.

"Oh we see him enough as it is. So tell us more about Drake." Gabriella said. Who would have expected that his own girlfriend didn't even care why or where he left to.

**Later that day(After School)**

"Hey Blake. Wanna come with us to the movies?" Chad asked.

"Sure, mate. Is Troy coming?" he asked.

"Is Troy coming where?" Troy asked.

"To the movies with us." Drake said.

"Oh I'm sure Troy has other things to do." Chad said as he grabbed Blake and started walking away.

"No I don't." Troy called after them.

"Hey guys wait up." Gabriella shouted after them. Kevin was carrying her while run down the hallway. They didn't even notice Troy.

"Hey Gabs." Blake said.

"Hey." she said. Kevin put her on the ground and she hugged Blake and Chad. They all walked out the school.

"Hey Troy." Joe said.

"At least one of my friends isn't ignoring me." Troy said.

"What are you talking about, man?" Joe asked.

"Everyone is ignoring me ever since lunch and now Brie is ignoring me. My own girlfriend." Troy told him.

"Well, we were trying to get the dirt on Drake. And knowing Ella, she likes to make new friends. By tomorrow she will be in your arms." Joe said.

"Thanks for the support man." Troy said. "Wanna hang out later? Play some b-ball?"

"Sure, dude. Well I gotta go." Joe said. "I'm pretty sure they are gonna leave me."

"Alright, man." Troy said.

Joe ran out of the school towards the waiting car.

"What took you so long, Joey?" Gabriella said.

"Oh, I was talking to Troy." he said. She just nodded.

**At the Montez residence.**

Gabriella, Kevin and Nick were getting ready. They all were running around the house and pushing each other out of the bathroom. Joe just laughed at his siblings.

"Where are you guys going?" Joe asked.

"We are going to the movies. Wanna come?" Kevin asked.

"Can't. I'm hanging with Troy." he said. He flipped through the channels on the big screen T.V in the living room. He settled on MTV which was playing 50 Cent's 'Get Up' music video.

"Oh cool. Ella can you straighten my hair for me?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." she said. She took out the straightener and plugged it into the wall. Kevin sat next to Joe and Gabriella proceeded to straighten Kevin's hair. Just then the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Nick said. Nick opened the door and smiled at the people standing there.

"Hey Babe." Jessica said. Nick kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey. Come on in guys." Nick said. Jessica, Demi and Kyle walked in.

"Where are you guys going?" Kyle asked.

"Kevin, Nick and I are going to the movies. Joe is going to play basketball with Troy." Gabriella said.

"Oh cool. Hey, dude, you think Troy would mind another person tagging along to play a game?" Kyle asked.

"I'll ask him. Ella did you walk Shadow yet?" Joe said.

"Awe, shoot. I forgot. Can you walk her for me?" she asked.

"OK." Joe said. Joe got up and went to go get Shadow.

"Alright, Kevin your done." Gabriella said when she finished straightening his hair.

"Thanks Ella." he said. Shadow came in and started growling at Kyle, Demi and Jessica.

"Aw, she's so cute." Demi said as bent down and started petting Shadow. Shadow licked her hand.

"Alright, come on girl. Time for a walk." Joe said to Shadow. Shadow went over to Joe and he put her on her leash and went out the door.

"Oh, I hope you guys know that Ashanti is off the team." Gabriella said.

"What? Why?" Jessica asked.

"She was using Kev for sex and called us losers and she's a lesbian." Gabriella told them.

"Oh. Good. I knew there was something wrong with that girl." Demi said. They laughed. Then the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Nick said. He answered the door. "Sup, Troy." he said and let Troy in.

"Hey, is Joe here?" he asked.

"Naw, he just left to walk Shadow." Nick explained.

"Oh, well, uh, when he gets back tell him that he can't come over today. My cousins are coming to stay for a while and I have to help." he said.

"Sure, dude." Nick said. Troy left their house.

**..A week later..**

Troy walked into East High. He was tired and you can tell it by the bags under his eyes. He was walking to Gabriella's locker when he stopped in his tracks. Blake's arm was around Gabriella's waist and she didn't move his arm. Gabriella spotted him and ran over to Troy.

"Hey Troy." she said with a smile. She leaned up to kiss him but he took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"How many?" he said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"How many boyfriends do you have?" he asked. He glared at her. His eyes turned to a darker shade of blue.

"I only have one and that's you, Troy." she told him.

"Some girlfriend you are, Gabriella. I tried calling you and all I got was a 'I'll call you back' from you but you never called back. I went to your house and your mom said you were out with Blake. Alone." he said.

"Troy I-" she started but was interrupted.

"I haven't slept in days, Gabriella. All because if you. Answer me this. Do you want me or not?" he said to her.

"Troy, I do want you. I love you. Don't you see that?" she said.

"No I don't see it, Gabriella. I never see you so how the hell am I suppose to see it?!" Troy said, raising his voice a little. "Your going to put a person you knew for a week before me? Your boyfriend?!" he said. Blake came over to them.

"Brie, are you ready to go?" he asked her. Troy's eyes widened. Gabriella looked at Blake and then back at Troy.

"Brie?! You told me that I was the only one to call you that!" he said. He had tears in his eyes now.

"Troy, baby, please d-" she started but was interrupted again.

"You know what? Fuck it! I don't anything to do with you, Gabriella. I'm done. We're done!" he said and turned around and started to walk away. Gabriella hugged him from behind. She was crying.

"Troy, please don't leave me. I love you so so so so much. I don't want you to leave. Let's talk about it but please please please don't leave me." she said into his ear. She cried into his shoulder. Troy's heart was breaking into two. He wanted to leave her to show her how it felt when she wasn't around him but then he didn't want to leave her.

"Gabriella. Please get off me. This is hard for the both of us." he said. He grabbed her tiny hands and removed them from his waist and walked away.

"TROY!" she yelled after him but it was no use. He was gone already. She turned to Blake.

"Hey. It's O.K." he said as he hugged her. "He'll come back." he said again. _'God. I hope he doesn't.' _he kissed the top of her head. She just cried into his chest.

_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime._


	18. Chapter 17

**..In the Montez household(8:00pm)**

Joe was laying down on his watching T.V. He was flipping through the channels and then stopped on MTV. Then he heard a loud crash from downstairs. He got up from his bed and ran down the stairs with Nick and Kevin right behind him.

"Ella? Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'mff fine, Jooeey." she slurred.

"Gabriella, are you drunk?" Nick asked as he smelled alcohol.

"I'm n-n-not druunka." she said as she stumbled onto the couch.

"You ARE drunk. Gabriella what were you thinking?!" Kevin screeched.

"Oooh Kevvy. Don't be such-h a prissssss." Gabriella said and then hiccuped. She just started laughing. She got up from the couch and went up the stairs. Joe, Kevin and Nick were following her. She went to her room and went to her balcony. She climbed up the side of the house.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Joe asked wide eyed.

"I'm the queen of t-the world." she slurred as she kept climbing the house until she got to the top and stood up on the roof.

"Kevin call the ambulance and the police. I'm going up to get her." Joe said. He did the same thing what Gabriella did and was now on top of the roof. Nick went to the front yard to see what Joe was going to do.

"Gabriella, you have to come down." Joe said to her.

"I-I don't wanna." she complained. By now a crowd was forming below the house. Police and ambulance were there.

"Gabriella, look at all those people down there. They want you down. Please, come with me and we will go down together." he said to her.

"N-no." she said.

"Do it for me? If not for me do it for Troy." he said. Joe didn't know what happened between her and Troy. No one knew except Drake.

"No. I-I will NEVER do a-anything for Troy." she said. "I hate him. I hate life." she said as she walked closer to the edge of the house. "I w-want to die." she finished.

"No, no, no. You will not die. Not today, not tomorrow. Not next week. When the time comes, that's when your destined to die." Joe told her. He had tears in his eyes. He walked towards his sister.

"Well it's destined for me to die n-now." she said. She was now at the edge. Joe was right behind her.

"No Ella." he said. Gabriella looked back at Joe with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I love you." she said. She took a step forward and let herself fall. Joe was about to grab her but he tripped and also fell. In a matter of seconds, both of their bodies were on the pavement.

"OH MY GOD!" said Maria. She started crying and shouting things in Spanish. The ambulance rushed over to them as soon as they fell. They checked to see if they had a pulse.

"Very faint pulse. We gotta get these kids to the hospital now!" said one of the paramedics. They took Gabriella and Joe away. Nick and Kevin were crying. Kevin was crying more. Nick pulled out his phone and called Jessica.

"Hey babe." she said. She was at Demi's.

"Jess, J-joe a-and E-ella. H-hospital. F-fell off house." Nick tried to get out.

"Babe, I can't understand you. Wait, are you crying? Awe, baby, what happened?" she said. Nick calmed down a bit.

"J-joe and Ella f-fell off t-the house a-and t-they are be-ing taken to t-the hospital." Nick said.

"What?!" she said. She started to cry.

"T-they might be d-dead." he said. He then bursted into tears.

* * *

The whole gang were at Troy's to give him moral support about the break-up.

"What she did was horrible." Chad said.

"Yeah. And we are sorry we abandoned you." Sharpay said.

"It's alright guys." he said. "Let's watch some T.V." he said again. They all agreed. Troy flipped through the channels and nothing was on.

"Just put on the news or something." Zeke said. Troy shrugged and turned on the news.

"_...In other breaking news. Two teenager's have fallen off this house right behind me. The scene happened just a few minutes ago. The two teenager's appear to be brother and sister. More on this story when we come back." _the news reporter said.

"Wow. Crazy kids these days, eh?" Taylor said. They agreed. The news came back on almost instantly.

"_..We are back. As you can see behind me that there is a lot of crying and weeping going on at this house. Just a few minutes ago two teenagers fell from their two story house." _the reporter said.

"That looks like the Montez's house." Chad said.

"It does, but it couldn't have been them." Sharpay assured.

"_..18 year old, Gabriella Montez and 18 year old Joe Montez fell off the house. It was reported that Gabriella came home drunk and climbed the house. Joe went after her and tried to get her down. Gabriella had fallen first and an eye witness tells us that Joe tried to catch her but tripped, which caused him to fall. The paramedics have taken them to the nearby hospital." _the reported said. Troy turned the T.V. off. Sharpay and Taylor were crying.

"Oh my God." Chad said.

* * *

Demi and Jessica ran in the hospital. They ran up to the Montez's.

"Any news yet?" Demi asked.

"No. Not yet, sweetie." Maria said. Demi went over and sat next to Kevin and Jessica sat in Nick's lap. They both cried together.

**..Hours later..**

"Parents of Gabriella and Joe Montez?" the doctor said. Maria and Greg went up to the doctor.

"How are they?" Greg asked.

"Joe is fine. He's recovering. He has a broken arm." the doctor said.

"What about Gabriella?" Maria asked.

"Well, Gabriella has slipped into a coma. We predict that she will awake in a month. If she doesn't then we will have to take her off life support." he told them. Greg and Maria nodded. They told Nick, Jessica, Kevin and Demi and they all started crying.

**..The Next Day..(at East High)..**

The gang walked into school. Everyone looked at them with sympathy. Everyone knew what happened to Gabriella and Joe. The bell rang and everyone went to their first hour. Ms. Darbus took roll.

"Alright, as you all know by now Gabriella and Joe are in the hospital due to a fatal accident." she said. They looked at the gang. "Today we will right poems on their behalf. You have the whole class period." she told them. They all started on the work. A few minutes into the class the door opened. Everyone's head snapped up to see who it was. It was Nick and Kevin. Their eyes were red and puffy. They went up to Ms. Darbus and gave her their late passes. She told them to go and sit down and not do anything, if they wanted to they could write a poem on their siblings. They walked to their seats. All eye's were on them.

**..Later that day..(at lunch)..**

When Nick and Kevin entered the cafeteria it was silent. They sat at a table and everyone stared at them. Nick got fed up.

"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT US?!" he yelled. Everyone was scared and resumed to what they were doing. The gang walked over to them.

"OMG! Guys I'm so sorry about Gabs and Joe." Sharpay said.

"Are they O.K.?" Chad asked.

"Will they live?" Taylor asked.

"Do you think they will die?" Jason asked.

That question really ticked off Nick. He stood up and grabbed Jason by the collar.

"Don't you EVER say that word again. They are not dead and they will NOT die. Got it?" Nick said. He was angry.

"NICK!" yelled a voice. Nick looked up and his mussels relaxed. It was Jessica. Demi was right behind her. Nick let go of Jason. Jessica went over to him.

**(a/n: I though Nick and Jessica's convo should be private so i'm putting it in Spanish. If any of you are Spanish i'm sorry for the bad quality. I don't speak it. I got it off from a translation site so if any of it's wrong just tell me.)**

"¿Qué hace usted?.¿Fue usted casi igual golpear uno de sus amigos?" she asked him.**( What are you doing? Were you just about to hit one of your friends?)**

"El decía algo acerca de Ella y Joe. El preguntó si ellos estuvieron muertos y odio esa palabra en este momento." he told her. **(He was saying something about Ella and Joe. He asked if they were dead and I hate that word right now.) **Everyone was confused. Except Kevin and Demi.

"Eso no le da una razón a casi morder de la cabeza Nicholas. Ahora diga arrepentido." she commanded. Nick looked down. **(That doesn't give you a reason to almost bit off his head Nicholas. Now say sorry.)**

"I'm sorry Jason." he told him.

"It's alright dude. I shouldn't have asked it." he admitted.

"So what are you girls doing here anyway?" Troy asked. Demi looked at the gang and then back at Kevin.

"¿Saben ellos?" she asked him. **( Do they know?) **Kevin shook his head no.

"Tenemos que ir al hospital. Su mamá llamó a nuestra mamá y ella dijo algo grave sucede." she said. **(We have to go to the hospital. Your mom called our mom and she said something serious is happening.) **Kevin jumped up.

"Let's go." Kevin said and headed to the door.

"Whats going on?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Nick said as he, Jessica and Demi ran towards the door.

* * *

"Come on we got to get this kid through it." said a doctor to a nurse. They were operating on Gabriella. She started having a seizure just a few minutes ago.

"She's not going to make it." said another doctor.

"Yes she will." said a nurse.

* * *

"Hey Joe. How are you feeling?" Maria asked her son. Joe nodded. The doctor's found out that Joe couldn't talk. They predicted he would talk in about 6 months. It's a good thing they all took up a sign language class.

"Nick, Kevin , Jess and Dem are on their way." Maria told him. He nodded again. Just then Nick, Kevin, Jessica and Demi came in.

"Mom. What's going on?" Nick asked his mother.

"Its Ella. She was having a seizure." she said.

"Is she alright?" Demi asked.

"They haven't told us anything yet." she said.

"Mom. What if she, you know, d-" Kevin started but was interrupted by Nick.

"Don't say it!" he growled.

"Your going to have to face it some time Nick! What if she does die? What are you going to do? Kill yourself?! Jump off the house like she did!" Kevin yelled at him but then covered his mouth. Joe's eyes widened. Everyone else stared at him in shock. Did Kevin just imply that if Gabriella died, Nick would do the same since he's her twin?

"How dare you talk about Ella like that! She's our sister! What she did was stupid but no one knows why! What's done is done! Nothings gonna change that! And we are suppose to be supportive. Do you want her dead?! I don't think so!" Nick yelled at him and ran out of the room.

"I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry you guys." Kevin said.

"Its not us you have to apologize to." Jessica said.

"I know." he said and ran after Nick. "Nick! Nick! Nick wait!" he said.

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kevin with tears in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say it. I'm really sorry." He told his younger brother. They hugged. Then Maria called them over.

"Yeah, Mom?" Nick asked as he approached his mom. He looked around and saw Demi, Jessica, and Joe crying.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"It's Ella. She's...She's...She's..." Maria started but then broke down into tears.

"She's what? Dad, what is she?" Nick asked as he turned to his father.

"She's going to die." he concluded. Nick and Kevin's eyes widened.

_Tears are words the heart can't express_


	19. Chapter 18

**Troy's POV**

1 week. 1 week. 1 week. Shit fuck! I can't take it anymore. Nick and Kevin haven't told any of us about Gabriella and Joe. I really want to know what is wrong with my girlf- I mean Gabriella. God, I can't believe I almost said girlfriend. But I miss her. She was the light of my world. When I saw the news on how she fell of her house I was devastated. I want to know badly what has happened to her. The news reporter said she was at a near by hospital but there is a whole bunch of near by hospitals.

Well here I am in Ms. Darbus's class doing nothing. Kevin and Nick haven't been in school for a whole week. Why did I have to break up with her? But then why did she have to ignore me and hang with Blake? I bet she fell of her house because of me. Fuck! I haven't slept in a week. I only slept once because I cried myself to sleep. Yes I, Troy Bolton, cried myself to sleep. I know what your thinking 'Aren't you suppose to be tough cause your a guy?'. Yea, so what? I cried over the love of my life. I heard the bell ring and I headed out. I walked down those rumor halls. Everyone was staring at me. If people really want to stare why don't they just take a picture. Stupid dumb fuckers. All of a sudden a see a white flash.

"What the fuck?" I growled. I finally got my eye-sight back and I looked down at a puny freshman.

"Sorry, Mr. Bolton but it's for the school's news paper." he said.

"First, don't call me Mr. Bolton and Second, don't take pictures of me unexpected. Got it?" I growled.

"Y-yes T-Troy." he said. I could tell he was scared cause her ran away. I know I was mean to him but I'm really pissed right now. Well, I've been pissed all week. Anyway, I resume my walk down the halls until Chad calls me.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"I know what hospital Gabs is in." he said. My eyes widened.

"Tell me." I commanded.

"North Bridge Hospital.**(a/n: I dunno if thats real or not. I just made it up.)**" he told me. I jotted it down in my notebook so I won't forget.

**Later that day (end of School)**

Thank the lord. Schools over. Now I can go to the hospital. But, wait, what if she doesn't want to see me? It doesn't matter. I want to see her. I hop in my car and drive to the hospital. Once I parked at the hospital parking lot, I hopped out my car and ran inside the hospital. I ran up to the receptionist.

"Where is Gabriella Montez?" I asked her. She looked up at me. She smiled at me and winked. She looked about 19 but whatever.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"Where is Gabriella Montez?" I repeated my question. She looked at the computer screen.

"What relation are you to her, cutie?" she asked me.

"I'm her boyfriend." I told her. I saw her smile fade. She sighed.

"Room 387. But you have to wait in the waiting room with her family and friends." she said. I ran to the waiting room and spotted the Montez's with Demi and Jessica. I ran up to them.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked me.

"Kevin, that's rude. He wanted to see his girlfriend." His mom said to Kevin.

"It's alright Mrs. Montez. How is she?" I asked her.

"She's fine now. She almost died 3 days ago." she told me. I cringed.

"What about Joe? Is he O.K too?" I asked.

"He's fine. He has a broken arm which is healing and he can't talk." she told me again.

"Oh. Ok. Uh, do you mind if I wait here with you guys? Since it is Friday." I tasked her.

"Sure, Troy." she told me. "You can go see Joe if you want. He's in room 388 but you will have to take one of the boys with you." she said again. I nodded and asked Nick to come and he said yea. We walk into Joe's room.

"Hey Joe." I say. He looks up at me. He then does something with his hands.

"He says 'Whats up? Where's the gang?'" Nick said. I look at Nick in a confusing way. "It's sign language. That's the only way he would be able to talk."

"Oh." I turn to Joe. "I don't know where they are. I think they might come later." I told him. He gave me a thumbs up. Then he did something us with his hands. I turned to Nick.

"He says 'How come you haven't talked to Ella before the incident?'" Nick says. I turned back to Joe.

"I've been busy and she's been busy." I half lied. She was busy. Doing stuff with Blake. Ugh! I don't even want to talk about it. "Anyway, we missed you on the b-ball team. No one's really into playing anymore." I said. He signed again.

"He says 'Wow. I must have had a real affect on the team.'" Nick said and then laughed. "He also says 'Maybe you should step your game up Troy before I steal the spot light even though I'm not there.'"

I laughed at Joe's silliness. He was still the same ol' Joe. We talked for a few minutes until he said he was tired and Nick and I left. We went back into the waiting room. I sat down in the far corner, thinking about Gabriella. I thought about the great times we had together. I loved her so much. I still do. I love her laugh, her smile, her face, her..everything. Ever since she came into my life she's changed me into a better person. I hope she's gonna be O.K. No wait, scratch that. I KNOW she'll be O.K. The thought of her dead just makes me sick. I love her so much i was even thinking about asking her to marry me at graduation. I want to make her mine all of my life.

Anyway, it felt like hours until the doctor came out. He said something to Mr. and Mrs. Montez and they were...smiling? That means that she's O.K. Mrs. Montez came over to us.

"She's going to be okay. She's breathing and awake." She said with a smile. I smiled myself. The love of my life is okay. She's gonna be O.K.

"The doctor said she was asking for you Troy."Mr. Montez said to me.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yea." he said. I went to her room. I was scared shitless. I opened the door to her room and saw her. Even with all those cords and stuff she was still beautiful. Her eyes were closed. I walked over to her bed and held her hand. He eyes fluttered opened and she smiled a weak smile.

"Troy.." she said weakly. I smiled down at her.

"Brie. I'm so glad your O.K. and I'm sorry." I told her.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put Blake before you." she said and a weak voice. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Brie. I never want to lose you again." I told her.

"I love you too, Troy." she said to me.

* * *

3 weeks later Gabriella Joe were released from the hospital. They were on their way home. It was 9:00 am on a Monday and Kevin and Nick were at school. No one knew that Gabriella and Joe were getting out today.

"Gosh, I can't wait to go home." Gabriella said. She and Joe only had a broken arm. Maria pulled up into the drive way of their home. She helped her kids out of the car. Gabriella started to feel sick. She then threw up right in the drive way.

"Oh, honey." Maria said as she held her daughter's hair back and rubbed her back. A few minutes later Joe threw up also.

"GREG!" Maria called her husband.

"Yea? Oh." he said and started rubbing Joe's back. Joe and Gabriella finished.

"Ugh. I need to lay down." Gabriella said. Greg and Maria helped their kids inside the house.


	20. Chapter 19

"What do you think that would 'cause them to throw up like that?" Greg asked his wife. Gabriella and Joe were upstairs sleeping.

"The doctor said that they might do that. Since they have been in the hospital so long they got use to the smell. They might not eat either." said Maria. Greg just nodded his head.

"ok. Well I got to go to work honey. Bye." Greg said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Alright. Bye." she said.

* * *

"EWWWW. MOM WHY IS THERE VOMIT IN THE DRIVEWAY. I STEPPED IN IT. UGH!" Nick yelled as he entered the house. Maria came in the living room.

"Shh." she said.

"Why?" Nick asked loudly.

"Shush your mouth Nicholas." Maria said to him. Nick got scared.

"Y-yes mommy." he said.

"MOM! WHY IS THERE VOMIT IN THE DRIVEWAY AND IN THE GRASS!" Kevin yelled as he entered the house.

"Kevin stop yelling!" Maria scolded at her eldest son.

"But mom, that's nasty to have vomit displayed like that." Kevin groaned. Maria slapped her son upside the head.

"Owww. MOM!" he yelled.

"Ugh! WOULD YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! Ugh my throat." a voice said. The three of them looked up and saw Joe.

"Did you just talk?" Maria said.

"I did. Now please stop yelling." he said and walked back to his room.

"When..and how..and he...Huh?" Nick said.

"They got released today." Maria explained to her kids. Nick and Kevin made an 'o' with their mouthes.

"Well since you two came in screaming and waking up Joe, you can go clean up the vomit." Maria said to them.

"Mom! No!" Nick and Kevin groaned.

**Hours Later**

Gabriella got out of her bed and went downstairs. She didn't notice the gang in the living room as she passed and went to the kitchen. She went into the fridge and pulled out a Gatorade bottle. She took a sip and walked back into the living room. She still didn't see the gang. She took the remote off the coffee table and turned in on. She went to go sit on the sofa but it wasn't the sofa she was sitting on. She was sitting on Troy's lap. As soon as she realized she jumped up.

"Oh my god! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she said to them. The gang laughed at her.

"Gabs, we were here the whole time. I don't know why you didn't see us." Chad told her. She gave a weak smile. The doorbell rang and Gabriella went to answer it. When she opened the door she smiled.

"Hey Blake." She said.

"Hey Gabs. Um, can I talk to you? In private." he asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." she said. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What is it?" she asked. He didn't reply. He just kissed her. Gabriella tried to break free but she couldn't because of her arm. She just let him kiss her. After a few minutes he pulled away with a frown. Gabriella slapped him with her good hand.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she screamed at him.

"Because I thought I liked you." he told her.

"Huh?" she asked in a confusing way.

"Well you see, I like you and Sharpay. I had to see if my feelings for you were true but there not. Thats why I kissed you." he explained.

"But you never kissed Sharpay before." she said. Blake had a smirk on his face.

"Well, uh, you see, the thing is Shar and I are kinda going out." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No way!" she said with excitement.

"Yea." he said. She then got angry and slapped him again.

"You jerk. You shouldn't have kissed me. She is my best friend and I'm going to tell her." she said.

"No! Please don't! I love her, Gabs." he said.

"You just said you liked her. How can you love her?" she questioned.

"That's why I kissed you! To see if I had feelings for you which I don't." he said again.

"Ok. Whatever. You want to come in? Sharpay is here." she said.

"Sure." he said. Gabriella opened the door and closed it right after Blake came in.

"Hey guys." he said. The gang looked up and smiled, well except Troy. Sharpay got up and went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey babe." she said.

"Hey." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Taylor asked. The gang agreed to play. They sat in a circle.

"Ok I'll go first. Uh, Blake, truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Truth." he said in a confident way.

"Tell us the truth on how many girls you have kissed today." Chad said. Blake and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Uh, uh.." he looked at Sharpay and then at Gabriella and then looked down. "Two." he confessed. Sharpay got mad.

"What other girl have you kissed today?!" she screeched. She stood up. Gabriella held onto Troy tightly. Blake looked up at Sharpay and then he looked at Gabriella. Everyone's eyes followed his gaze.

"You kissed Gabs today?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"He kissed you?" he asked. Blake and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Yes." they replied simultaneously. Everyone gasped.

"But it wasn't what you guys think." Gabriella said. "Tell them Blake." she said.

"The truth is...Gabriella kissed me." he said. He stood up.

"Exact- Boy who kissed me, say what?" she said.

"You kissed Blake?!" Troy screeched. He stood up. Gabriella stood up also.

"No no no! He's lying. He came over here and asked if he could talk to me in private. We went outside and all of a sudden he kissed me. I tried to pull away but I couldn't because of my arm. When he pulled back I slapped him with my good arm and then I asked him why did he kiss me and he said that he thought he liked me. I was confused. That's when he told me that he liked me and Shar and he had to see if the feelings for me were true but he said it wasn't and then I said that how can you say that if you have never kissed Shar and he told me they were going out and then I slapped him and I told him I was going to tell Shar and he said no because he loves her." she said in one quick breath. She started crying. "Troy, you have to believe me. Please?" she said and then started crying real hard. Troy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, without hurting her arm. Gabriella cried in his chest. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh, Brie. I believe you." he whispered in her ear. Everyone looked at Blake.

"How could you make up a lie like that?" Sharpay asked him.

"I didn't know how to tell you all that. I thought I was going to lose you." he said.

"So you decide to break up my two best friends? Thats low Blake." Sharpay said as she left the Montez house. Blake followed her. The gang eventually left. Gabriella was still crying into Troy's chest. Joe, Kevin and Nick went up to their rooms.

"Shh. Babe. It's OK." Troy told Gabriella.

"I j-just don't want t-to lose y-you again." she stuttered.

"Babe, I know. I don't want to lose you either. But please stop crying. For me?" he said. Gabriella's cries subsided a little.

"Ok." she said.

* * *

The gang entered East High the next day. They walked down the halls all excited. Blake and Sharpay got back to together. Blake apologized to the gang and Gabriella and Troy. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Joe!" someone screamed out. Joe and the rest of the gang looked back and saw Demi and Jessica running up to them. Joe kissed Demi as she came near him. Nick did the same to Jessica.

"What are you girls doing here?" Nick asked.

"We got transferred here." Jessica said.

"Wheres Kyle?" Gabriella asked.

"He's parking the car." Jessica said.

"No I'm not. I'm right here." Kyle said. Gabriella hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in forever Kyle." she told him.

"Yeah I know. Basketball has really kept me under wraps. Sorry I didn't visit you guys in the hospital." He said.

"Its alright." Joe said.

"OMG! You can talk!" Demi exclaimed.

"Yea." he said. The bell rang and everyone rushed to 1st hour. Demi, Kyle, and Jessica was in their 1st hour.

"Ah, welcome back Gabriella and Joe. And I see that we have 3 new students, Demetria, Jessica Young, and. Kyle Andres. Welcome to East High." Ms. Darbus said.

"Actually miss it's Demi." Demi told her. Ms. Darbus nodded. They sat in their seats. Ms. Darbus did roll, told them about the talent show that is in a week and talked about Romeo and Juliet. Every girl in the class was interested, the boys were bored out of their minds. When the bell rang everyone exited the classroom.

"Romeo is such a sap." Chad said. Taylor hit him upside the head.

"No he's not. He wanted to be with the one he loved but couldn't because he was banned from his city for killing his wife's cousin." Gabriella said.

"Oh, how I wish I had a Romeo." the girls said simultaneously in a dreamy voice. The guys just looked at them weirdly. The girls linked arms and walked to their next class, which they all had together.

"Hey! Wait up!" the guys hollered after them and ran up to them.

* * *

"What are you guys gonna do for the talent show?" Gabriella asked them. They were sitting in the cafeteria at their regular table.

"Sing." the gang replied and laughed.

"I'm singing a song I wrote." Joe said.

"Me too." said the gang and they laughed again.

"I heard that there is going to be record label people there." Sharpay said.

"I heard that too. Maybe one of us will become famous." Gabriella said.

"That would be awesome." Demi said.

"Just think. One of us famous. Wow! We could get anything we want." Sharpay said in a dreamy voice.

"Yea. But the only down fall in that is the paps. They are always in your way." Gabriella said.

"Yea." Troy said. "They follow those celebs everywhere." he also said.

"Yea that's true." Joe said.

**..A week later..(the talent show)**

Everyone was preparing for today. Now that its here everyone is nervous. Gabriella and Joe got their cast taken off. One of the Hollywood Record label people are sitting in the audience waiting for the performance's to begin. Demi was up first. She walked onto the stage with black pumps, a lepered print dress with pink leggings with a rainbow belt around her waist, and with a black and white type jacket. A piano was set on stage for her already. She started playing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

The audience cheered. Some were crying because the song was so emotional. She stood up and took a bow and wiped a few tears away.

"Thank you." she said into the mic and handed it back to the announcer. She went backstage.

"Give it up for Demi Rodrigez, everybody." said the announcer. Everyone cheered louder. Demi was smiling back stage.

"You did great, babe." Joe said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." she said and hugged him.

"Alright everyone settle down. Now our next performer is a triple threat. She can sing,dance and act. Give it up for Sharpay Evans." said the announcer. Sharpay walked out in wearing silver shoes with grey knee socks, grey short pants with a grey wife beater with a black tank top over it.

_Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges (I like 'em rough)  
A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us_

_I don't think you know (know)_

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)_

_When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

She walked across the stage.

_Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I cant handle that  
Animal in the sack  
His eyes see right to my soul  
I surrender self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan.._

_I don't think you know (know)_

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)_

_on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

She pointed at the crowd and then walked to the right of the stage.

_I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away..._

_Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)  
you cant shake me (no)  
cause I got you on my radar  
Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop  
cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)  
cause I got you on my radar_

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da_

She finished with a pose. Everyone cheered.

"Thanks." she said with a smile. She gave the announcer the mic and walked off.

"Sharpay Evans, everybody. What a great song don't you think?" said the announcer.

"Wow Shar. I loved that song." Taylor said. They hugged.

"Thanks." she said to Taylor.

"God. I'm so nervous." Gabriella said.

"Don't be, Brie. You'll do great." Troy encouraged.

"Thanks, Troy." she said and hugged him.

"...Now give it up for your basketball star, Troy Bolton." the announcer said. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"This is for you." he said and went on stage. He wore a 'Just Do It' graphic t-shirt with a pair of jeans.

_Come stop your crying  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
(I'll be there always)  
Always_

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

He finished with a smile. He gave the mic to the announcer and went backstage. Gabriella was crying and Troy got worried.

"Baby, whats the matter? Didn't you like it?" he asked her.

"It was wonderful. I loved it." she said through her tears. She kissed Troy passionately.

"Ahem. Brothers standing right here." Nick said. Gabriella and Troy pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Alright. Now give it up for Jessica Young." the announcer said. Jessica went on stage wearing pink converse, skinny jeans, with a black and white stripped shirt with a leather sleeveless jacket and a gold tie.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
More like one in a billion or one in a zillion_

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track  
Like Katrina make you work like machine  
And make 'em say 'I'm ready!'_

_Are you ready for it?  
Yeah, I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah, I'm ready for it!  
Let's get ready for this_

_I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

She walked off the stage with a huge smile. Nick hugged her and kissed her temple.

"You were great." he said,

"Thanks, babe." she said.

"..Now give it up for Gabriella Montez." the announcer said. Gabriella's heart started beating fast. Her hands stared shaking.

"Your up, Brie." Troy said. Gabriella gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ok." she said. She walked onto the stage and took the mic. She looked out at the audience and...


	21. Chapter 20

Gabriella stood on the stage looking at the audience. She wore a pair of white boots with jean shorts, and a gray stripped long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Gabriella closed her eyes and started singing.

_I'm so in love,  
And I cant fight the feeling  
My heart is helpless and I cant resist.  
I still remember when the world stood still when,  
The first time we kissed._

_You're all I see,  
When I think of forever,  
Me minus you just wouldn't make much sense  
boy I believe,  
We were meant for each other  
So lets give it a chance._

She opened her eyes and saw that everyone was enjoying it. She started walking across the stage.

_I'm caught up in you,  
I'm facing the truth,  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions  
Cause I'm, I'm falling deeper in every way_

_I cant sleep at night  
Cause nothing feels right,  
I cant deny  
My heart when your near me,  
My love  
Grows stronger everyday_

_Oo, oo, yeah  
Caught up in you,_

She put her hand over her heart.

_Before your love,  
My heart was broken,  
I didn't think that it would ever mend,  
And then you came  
Into my life boy,  
Now I don't need to pretend_

_I'm caught up in you,  
I'm facing the truth,  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions  
Cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way._

She went to the right of the stage.

_I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right,  
I can't deny  
My heart when your near me,  
My love  
Grows stronger everyday_

_Every time I look into your eyes  
Every time I take your hand in mine,  
I know there's nothing else I need_

_I'm caught up in you,  
I'm facing the truth,  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions  
Cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right,  
I can't deny,  
My heart when you're near me my love,  
Grows stronger every day._

_I'm caught up in you,  
I'm facing the truth,  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions,  
Cause I'm  
I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right,  
I can't deny,  
My heart when you're near me my love,  
Grows stronger every day._

_Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you  
Yeah  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you  
Yeah_

She ended it with a pose and smiled. She accomplished something that was hard for her. She got off the stage and hugged the gang.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did that." she said. All of a sudden she fainted. Troy caught her in time.

"Gabs." Sharpay said as she fanned Gabriella with her hand. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha? What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. I think all that excitement got to you and you just blacked out." Kevin said. Gabriella nodded. She got to her feet with the help of Troy.

"...Give it up for Joe, Kevin and Nick Montez." the announcer said. Joe was wearing a lavender stripped shirt with a lavender jacket and a purple scarf with some blue jeans. Kevin was wearing a gray typed jacket and underneath it was a long sleeved white shirt and he was wearing gray pants and a gray scarf. Nick was wearing gray polo shirt with a black blazer on and white pants. Nick and Kevin had their guitars.

**A/n:** _Joe_ _is Italics _  
**Nick is Bold  
**_**Both Bold Italics**_

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because its cold outside _**cold outside** _its cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because its cold inside _**cold inside** _its cold inside_

_**And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care**_

_**Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
**__Impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_**And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care**_

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
__**I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable**__  
Impossible_

_Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am __**much more**_ _you never know what lies ahead  
__**I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need**_

_**Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
**__Impossible_

The audience cheered. Some girls were crying. Joe, Nick and Kevin walked off the stage.

"Wow. That was great." Sharpay said.

"It was kinda hard on to decided who would sing the main course and who would sing back-up. But I think it was great that Joe did main course." Nick said.

"I agree. But when you came in Nick it was like you and Joe's voice blended together and it made it so emotional." Demi said she had a few tears running down her cheeks. Joe went over and hugged her. He whispered soothing words in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

After everyone who was in the talent show went the judges and the Hollywood Records label people decided who should win the prize. It took about 5 minutes to judge. Once they were done they gave the envelope to the announcer.

"Alright. The judges just gave me the envelope." he said. Everyone got quiet. "Alright, the winner of the talent show and who gets to be signed with Hollywood records is..." he said and opened the envelope. "Wow, we have a three way tie and I couldn't pick any better winners, Troy Bolton, Gabriella, Joe, Kevin and Nick Montez." he yelled. Troy, Gabriella, Joe, Kevin and Nick ran on stage.

"Congrats." he said. Everyone cheered. Troy and Gabriella hugged. Gabriella then hugged her brothers. Her brothers also hugged Troy.

"I can't believe we won." Gabriella said to Troy.

"I can." he said and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Its been two weeks since the talent show. The seniors were getting ready for graduation on Friday. Since it was Monday, they had a lot of things to do. Troy, Gabriella, Joe, Kevin and Nick were REALLY busy. Since they got signed to Hollywood Records they have been recording songs. Gabriella has her own. Troy has his own and Joe, Kevin and Nick were doing one together. They have been playing songs here and there. They told the label that they wanted a week off for Graduation. They all had big plans. Especially Troy. Troy wanted to propose to Gabriella at graduation. Right now, he was sitting in the living room of the Montez house. With Joe, Nick and Kevin and Greg. Gabriella was out with her mom.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask, Troy?" Greg asked him. Troy gulped and looked up at Greg.

"Well, I, uh, I wanted to ask you a serious question." he said.

"What is it?" Greg said.

"As you know, Gabriella and I have been dating for some time now. I really love her. So here's the question. Is it OK with you guys if I, uh, propose to Gabriella?" he asked. Troy looked down. Troy was scared like a cat on a Ferris wheel. Greg looked at Troy.

"Sure." he said to Troy. Troy's head shot up.

"It's OK?" he asked dumbly.

"I don't see why not. Gabriella has really taken an interest in you. As long as she's happy with you its fine." Greg said with a smile. Troy looked at the Montez brother's who were smiling.

"It's alright with you guys? I mean your not gonna beat me up?" Troy asked them. Joe got up and went over to Troy and patted him on the back.

"Its cool, dude. As long as you don't hurt her." Joe said.

"If you do then we will probably be in jail." Nick joked. They all laughed.

"It would be cool to have you as a brother." Kevin added.

"Thanks." Troy said.

"Welcome to the family, Troy." Greg said. Troy smiled.

* * *

"Ugh. This is ugly. Mami." she whined. Gabriella was looking for a dress to wear under her graduation gown.

"Alright Gabi. Try on the other dress." she told her daughter. Gabriella tried on the other dress. She stepped out the dressing room with a smile.

"This is the dress. I love it." Gabriella said. She twirled around.

"Its pretty. How much is it?" Maria asked her.

"It looks so great on me mom. It would go great with the high heels granny gave me." she said. Avoiding the question.

"How much is it?" she asked again.

"And the purse Shar gave me. Troy wi-" she started but her mom interrupted her.

"Gabriella! How much is it?" Maria said sternly.

"Only 500 dollars." she whispered.

"500 dollars?!" Maria screeched. "I don't think so."

"Please mommy. I need to get this dress. I promise I will pay you back." Gabriella pleaded. She did the puppy eyes.

"OK fine. And it's not just because of those eyes either." Maria said.

"Yay! Thank you mommy." she said and hugged her mom. She went back into the dressing room and into her regular clothes. They went to the cashier. The cashier swiped the dress without looking up.

"That would be 500 dollars." the girl cashier said and looked up. That's when she looked up.

"Oh my gosh. Your Gabriella Montez." she said.

"Yea I am." Gabriella said.

"I love your music. I can't wait for the CD." she said. Maria gave the cashier her credit card.

"Thank you." she said.

"Here's your dress." she said as she gave back the credit card and handed the dress to Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said. Her and Maria left the store. Both of them thinking that they should have left through the back. Paparazzi had surrounded them.

_'Gabriella over here.'_

_'Maria how do you feel about your kids being stars?'_

_'Gabriella whens the next CD?'_

Maria didn't say anything. They just went to the car and drove off. A few minutes later they arrived home. The paparazzi was there. Gabriella groaned.

"Its alright sweetie. Just ignore them." Maria said. Gabriella grabbed her bag and got out the car. Her mom locked the car and they both walked up to the door. Once they entered the house they closed the door quickly.

"Whats going on out there?" Troy asked.

"Paps. They are starting to follow." Gabriella said. She went over to Troy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well then that's a problem. The gang wants to meet at the Cafe down the street." Nick said.

"Awe man. When?" Gabriella asked.

"In 10 minutes." Kevin said.

"Alright. I'm going to put my dress away and then we can leave." Gabriella said. She went up to her room and put the bag on her bed. She went back downstairs.

"OK. I'm ready. I'm riding with Troy." she said. Nick, Joe and Kevin smiled. They all walked out the house and was met with flashes. Gabriella had linked arms with Troy and they went to his car while Joe, Kevin and Nick went to the family car. Troy opened the door for Gabriella and she went inside. Troy closed the door and ran to the drivers side and got into the car. He started the ignition and waited.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"The paps are in the way and I don't want to get sued for running one of them over." Troy explained. Gabriella sighed. She started to get impatient to she honked the horn. The paparazzi moved back and Troy backed out of the driveway. Joe did the same and followed them. Gabriella turned on the radio.

"And the request song of the day will be coming up soon. Vulnerable by the Montez Boyz." said the radio person. Gabriella looked over at Troy. She text Joe and told them that their song was going to be played next.

"This song was been requested a whole bunch of times. Well here it is." the radio person. The song played on the radio. Gabriella hummed to the song. A few minutes they arrived at the Cafe. Troy and Gabriella got out the car. They were surrounded by paparazzi. Gabriella went over to the car her brothers were in. Joe, Kevin and Nick exited the car. Troy went up to them.

"You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded and all of them walked towards the Cafe.

_'Gabriella, Troy. Over here.'_

_'Gabriella is it true that you got raped?'_

Gabriella teared up. She didn't want to remember that awful day when Drake had rapped her at school. Troy looked at her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"Don't let them get to your head." Troy whispered in her ear. She just nodded.

_'Joe is it true that your sister got raped?'_

"Thats none of your business. If she did or not, it doesn't concern the whole entire world." he told them.

_Kevin is it true that every girl you date becomes a lesbian?'_

"No. Now can you please get out of our way." he said. They finally made it into the Cafe.

"Took you long enough." Sharpay said.

"Not our fault that the paps are on us now." Gabriella said. She hugged everyone and then sat down on a chair. Troy sat next to her.

"Man, this weeks gonna go by real fast." Chad said.

"Yea. Just think, When were done with high school we are off to college. Well except, you guys. Your gonna be famous." Taylor said.

"Don't forget us little people." Sharpay said.

"Don't worry you guys. We will never forget you guys." Gabriella said. They ordered what they wanted. All of sudden Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?...Yea this is she, who's this?...Um, Ok?...bye." she said. Gabriella hung up the phone. "Remind me before we leave that I need to change my number." she said.

"Why?" Sharpay said.

"Some fan got my number." she said.

"Oh." said Sharpay. The gang talked about everything. From college to having kids.

"I want to have a boy and a girl." Gabriella said. Troy tightened his grip on her waist. Nick nudged Troy in the ribs. Out of no where a teenage boy came up to them. He was the same age as them. He had braces and shaggy hair like Troy's.

"H-hi. I'm like your biggest fan, Gabriella. C-can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"Sure." she said. "What do you want me to sign?" she asked.

"Oh. It's something very special." he said with a smirk. Troy caught on.

"Oh no you don't. You take you and your little 'friend' somewhere else. That's my girl your talking to." Troy said as he stood up and faced the boy. The boy got intimidated because of the size of Troy.

"I'm s-sorry." he said and ran away. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him to a corner.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Troy looked at her.

"Brie. Did you have the slightest idea of what that kid was talking about?" Troy asked her. She shook her head. Troy sighed and whispered it into her ear. When he pulled back he leaned against the wall.

"Eww. Thats nasty." she said. "I'm so sorry Troy."

"You have no reason to be sorry baby." he said and pulled her to him. She was leaning against his chest.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" she joked. Troy smirked.

"Only a lot but I guess I can hear it again." he said. She smiled at him.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." she said.

"And I love you, Gabriella Montez." he said. They kissed passionately. All of a sudden there was screams heard. Troy and Gabriella pulled away and ran towards the screams. Their eyes widened at what they saw.


	22. Chapter 21

Gabriella gasped as the scene unfolded in front of her. Joe was on the floor getting punched by some guy. Kevin was pinned up against the wall by some other guy and Nick was also pinned up against the wall by a other guy. Zeke, Blake and Chad were on the floor bleeding. Gabriella got furious and kicked off her heels and took off her earrings. She grabbed the guy that was on top of Joe and slammed him against the floor. She got on top of the guy and started punching him like crazy. She got up and took the boy and slammed him against the wall and pinned him against the wall.

"Tell your buddies to let of of my brothers. Right. Now." she gritted through her teeth. Some people who were there took a video of the whole thing. The guy was scared.

"Leo, Geo. Let go of them." said the guy that Gabriella had against the wall. The other two let go of Nick and Kevin.

"What a minute. Leo, Geo. Ashanti sent you out here didn't she?" Gabriella said. Leo and Geo were Ashanti's brothers.

"Yea." Leo said.

"You tell that bitch to stay away from me and brothers. Or else. Got it?" Gabriella said. The three guys nodded. Gabriella let go of the guy and all of them ran out the Cafe. Gabriella ran over to Joe and put his head on her lap.

"Joey, are you OK?" she said. He got a black eye and a few cuts on his cheek.

"Just a few cuts, Ella. I'm OK." he confirmed. Gabriella smiled down at her brother. They both got up off the floor. That's when they realized that everyone was taking video's and looking at them.

"We got to get out of here." Troy said. Gabriella grabbed her bag and ran out the Cafe, Joe, Nick, Troy and Kevin were right behind her. The paps started taking pics. Joe, Nick and Kevin made it to the car and sped off. Gabriella reached Troy's car. Gabriella tried to open the door but it was locked.

_'Gabriella over here.'_

_'what happened in there?'_

_'what was that screaming?'_

Gabriella just kept a straight face as she waited for Troy to open the car door.

_'Hey Troy. How's it going?'_

_'What was that screaming in there?'_

Troy ignored them too. He unlocked the door and they both got in the car.

"God. Just wait until tomorrow." Gabriella said. Troy smiled and started the car. He carefully drove away. Gabriella looked at Troy, who was concentrating on the road. When Troy felt someone's eyes on him he turned to Gabriella and smiled.

"What?" he asked. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. She took out the note pad that was in her bag. She started to write.

"What are you writing?" Troy asked.

"Just a new song I just thought of." she said. Troy chuckled at his girlfriend.

**3 days later(graduation)**

Today's the day. Graduation day. Everyone was listening to the principal as he talked. Gabriella was picked as valedictorian. She has been working on her speech for days and she finished it.

"..Now for our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez." he said. Everyone clapped and cheered as Gabriella made her way towards the stage. The cheers died down as she stepped up to the mic.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it this far." she joked. Some people laughed. "High school was a great experience. We had friends,.." she looks at the gang. "and family that cared for us. There might have been times when things got ruff but we pulled through." she said. "I don't think I would the person I am today if it wasn't for my friends." she smiled. "To know that we all probably won't see each other anymore is kinda scary." she frowned. Since she would be a celebrity she might not see her friends as much. "But we will always remember each other. We may be different people on the outside but on the inside, we will has be wildcats." she said with a smile. "Thank you." she said and everyone cheered.

"You rock Gabs!" Chad yelled from where he was sitting. Everyone laughed. Gabriella went back to her seat, which was located by Joe. He hugged her.

"Now, on with the diploma's. Kyle Andres...Troy Bolton...Zeke Baylor...Jason Cross...Chad Danforth...Sharpay Evans...Blake Johnson...Drake Johnson...Amber Klan...Taylor McKessie...Gabriella Montez...Joe Montez...Kevin Montez...Nick Montez...Kelsi Nielson...Demi Rodrigez...Jessica Young..." he called out. Everyone he called went up to get their diploma. They all stood on the stage.

"Students, parents, teachers, The Class of 2008." he said. They threw their caps in the air. They all came down. Everyone was hugging each other. Troy went over to Gabriella and kissed her fully on the lips. They pulled back.

"There's something I want to ask you." he said.

"What is it?" she asked. Troy looked into her eyes. He pulled out the box and got on one knee. He opened the box. Tears started to form into Gabriella's eyes.

"Gabriella, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked. He had a smile on his face. Tears poured from Gabriella's eyes. She smiled a bit.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you, Troy." she said. Troy slipped the ring on her finger and he hugged her. They kissed passionately. The gang went over to them. Chad pulled them apart.

"Can you believe we have graduated." Chad said. Gabriella and Troy just started at each other and smiled. Chad looked at them.

"Hello? Earth to Troy and Gabs." he said. They snapped out of it.

"Yea, whatever Chad." Troy said.

"Are you two OK?" Chad asked as he looked from Gabriella to Troy.

"Better than OK." Gabriella said and smiled at Troy.

"Uh, OK. So you guys want to go to the cafe after this?" Chad asked the gang. The gang agreed. For now they were celebrating that they graduated well except Gabriella and Troy, who were celebrating that they are engaged.

–

"...All I remember was pink jelly." Chad said. Everyone was laughing at the joke Chad just told. They were at the cafe having lunch. Before Gabriella and Troy got there they decided to tell the gang. They already told their parents and they were happy. Once everyone's laughter subsided Troy decided to tell.

"Well, Gabs and I have great news to tell you." Troy said.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Troy and I are getting married." Gabriella said with a smile. The girls started squealing while the guys patted Troy on the back.

"Let me see the ring." Sharpay said. Gabriella stuck her hand out. The girls were admiring it.

"Oh my gosh! This ring is nice." Kelsi said.

"Totally awesome." Demi said.

"I know." Gabriella said. All of a sudden there were girl screaming. The gang turned around and saw a whole bunch of girls screaming.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE MONTEZ BOYZ AND TROY BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ." one girl shouted. The girls started running over to them.

"Oh hot damn. Make a run for it." Sharpay said. The gang got up and started running towards the back. They exited the cafe and hopped in their cars. The girls were still coming. They were ready to leave but some girls started jumping on the cars and banging on the windows.

"Joe I love you." a girl said.

"Troy your so hot." said another. Gabriella was scared. She had never seen such vicious people in her life. She called the police.

"Police department. How may I help you?" came the response.

"I need police at the cafe down by East High. I'm Gabriella Montez and me and my friends and my brothers can't move because there are girls on top of our cars." she said into the car.

"OK we are sending a dispatch of police over there." said the lady.

"Thank you." she said and hung up. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"It's going to be alright babe." he said.

"Thats what you think." she told him. She called her manager.

"Hey Gabs. What can I do for you?" Mike, her manager said.

"I need bodyguards." she told him.

"Gabs, it shouldn't be that bad. Just a few crazy fans and the paps. They are harmless." Mike said.

"Mike, the fans are on top of our car and we can't move." she told him.

"Wow. Okay, uh, I will get you, Troy and your brothers each have bodyguard. I will call their managers. How does that sound?" Mike said.

"That sounds great Mike. Thanks." she said.

"Anything for you Gabs. Bye." he said.

"Bye Mike." she said and hung up. The police arrived. They grabbed the girls that were on top of the cars. They put bars up and held all the girls back. Seeing that it was safe Troy stepped out the car to check to see if there was any scratches. Joe did the same for the family car. There were no scratches. Troy got inside his car and drove off. Joe was right behind them and Chad followed them. They all went to the Montez house. Once they arrived they went inside the house.

"God, I have never seen such crazy people." Chad said.

"Me either." Blake said.

"Sorry guys." Nick said.

"It's not your fault." Sharpay said. They sat in the living room in silence.

"So about the wedding...I want to be the maid of honor." Sharpay said in a 'I called it first' voice.

"No, I want to be the maid of honor." Taylor said. Gabriella shook her head and looked at Troy who was laughing.

"And what are you laughing at Mr. Big Shot?" Gabriella joked at her soon to be husband.

"Nothing." he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap.

"You know I remember the first day when Gabs came to East and she rejected Troy when he asked her out." Chad said as he chuckled. "That was funny." he said as he doubled over in laughter.

"Shut it Chad." Troy gritted through his teeth.

"Thats the same thing you said." he said. He couldn't take it anymore and fell off the couch which caused everyone to laugh. Once everyone's laughter subsided it fell into silence. Joe's phone rang.

"Yo." he said into the phone.

"Hey Joe." came the response.

"Oh, hey Brandon. Whats up?" he said.

"Well I got good news for you and bad news for your sister." Brandon said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Well we were able to get you guys bodyguards. But I think you and your siblings have to do a conference." Brandon said.

"What do you mean?" Joe repeated.

"Well I just got noticed that there is a video of you getting beat up and Gabriella coming in and beating up the guys and cursing." Brandon said.

"What?!" Joe screeched. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah. Its on YouTube." Brandon said.

"I'll call you back." Joe said.

"Okay." Brandon said and hung up.

"We have a problem." Joe said.

"What kind of problem?" Troy asked.

"The kind of problem were Ella can probably get dropped from the label." Joe said. Gabriella's eye widened.

"What?" she said.

"Apparently, someone put up a video of me getting beat up and you coming in to save me and cursing. Remember at the cafe just a few days ago." he said.

"Awe man." she said as she put her head in her hands. Troy rubbed her back.

"Brandon said that you can clear it up by telling everyone that your sorry in an conference." he said.

"But why would Brandon call you? Mike hasn't said anything about it." she said. All of a sudden her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Gabs, I have bad news." Mike said.

"I know about the video." she told him.

"Oh. Brandon got to Joe, eh?" he asked.

"Yup. I want to schedule an conference so we can clear this up." she told him.

"Alright. I can schedule one tomorrow if you like?" Mike told her.

"Uh, hold on Mike." she said. She covered the mouth piece. "What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked her brothers and Troy.

"Nothing." they all replied.

"Hey, Mike? Tomorrow is fine." she said as she went back on the phone.

"Alright. How does 2:00 pm sounds?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." she said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Gabs." he said. They both hung up.

"Tomorrow at 2 we have an conference to go to." she told her brothers and her fiancée. They nodded.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chad asked.

"I dunno." Kevin said. They all sat in silence. Joe decided to turn on the TV.

"...Have you guys seen the video of Gabriella Montez?" said one of the Decco people. Joe sighed and turned the channel.

"...in other celebrity news the new pop sensation, Gabriella Montez has an evil side to her. Check out this video." Ryan Seacrest said. Joe turned of the TV.

"This is crazy." Troy said.

"Very crazy." Gabriella said as she hid her face in Troy's chest.

–

_'Gabriella over her.'_

_'Joe were are you guys going?'_

_'Gabriella that is a pretty ring. Where'd you get it?'_

_'Nick is it true that your dating Camille Belle?'_

_'Kevin over here.'_

_'Troy over here.'_

The paparazzi were surrounding them. They were outside the place for their conference. A few minutes later they finally made it inside.

"Hey Gabi, Troy, Kevin, Nick, Joe. You guys ready to do this?" Mike said.

"Yeah. We are ready." said Gabriella. They entered the conference room. They all sat down.

"Gabriella, what made you so mad that you had to curse?" said a reporter.

"Well, the three boys who were beating up my brothers are brothers with one of our ex-friends." Gabriella told them.

"Kevin, we were told that your ex-girlfriend had planned this whole thing. Is that true and why would she do that?" said another reporter.

"She hates us. Well except for Gabriella. What my ex did that caused her to do something like this is something you wouldn't forgive." Kevin stated.

"Would you like to tell us what she did?" said the reporter. Gabriella looked at Kevin and Kevin took a deep breath.

"She was using me for sex. As everyone here should know that me and my siblings wear purity rings. We are saving ourselves for marriage." Kevin said.

"Gabriella, what else would you like to say?" said another reporter.

"I would like to apologize to my fans and for the girls that look up to me. I don't regret doing what I did because I was saving my brothers." she concluded.

"Alright, we are done here." Mike said.

"Wait, Gabriella Troy, its rumored that you to are dating. Is it true?" said a reporter. Gabriella glanced at Troy and shook her head.

"We are just really good friends." Troy said. They got up and left.

–

"Your a player." shouted Chad. Everyone was at Sharpay's house. They were playing a game called 'What am I?'.

"Your right." Troy said.

"It wasn't that hard." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well you use to be a player." he said.

"Shut up Chad." Troy said.

"And Gabriella is the shy girl." Chad said.

"Shut up Chad." Gabriella said.

"Ha! Look it's The Player and The Shy Girl." Chad said again. Gabriella and Troy threw pillows at Chad.

"Shut up Chad." they shouted at him.

"Ow!" he yelped. Everyone laughed.

"But guys, Chad has a point. Gabs when you got to East High you were the shy girl and Troy was a player back then." Sharpay said.

"Well, I'm glad I got paired with a player." Gabriella said and smiled at Troy.

"And I'm glad I got paired with a shy girl." Troy said and smiled back at her. They kissed passionately.

"Well I guess they have a happy ending." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. As The Player and The Shy Girl." Taylor said.


End file.
